América y Rusia
by joya blanca
Summary: La historia de...puro amor para unos y pasion para otros de dos personas que representan naciones completamente distintas: Cápitan America y la Viuda Negra
1. Capitulo 1: Un día normal

América y Rusia

Marvel y sus personajes no me pertenecen

* * *

Prologo

_Quiero comenzar este relato dándole las gracias a Tony Stark…si no fuera por el y los registros de la mansión avenger (ahora en mi poder) no hubiera podido escribir esto._

_También Quiero agradecer a los avengers, young avengers, new avengers, next avengers, en fin…a los héroes y heroínas en general, tanto los que sacrificaron como los que aun luchan por crear un mundo en donde la gente justa y buena pueda vivir en paz._

_James Rogers Romanova (o si lo prefieren Romanoff)_

* * *

Capitulo 1: Un día normal

Era un día como cualquier otro, lleno de villanos, espías y de mases…

-¿3 explosiones en un día?... ¡que aburrido!

Natasha Romanoff paseaba por la mansión avenger aburrida, sus últimas misiones estaban cumplidas, ya había terminado de entrenar y la alarma de ataque de la ciudad no ha sonado en 4 horas…

-debo admitir, que tony tiene buen gusto para la decoración o por lo menos para el arte.

Clint estaba en una misión en wakanda, así que no podía pasar el tiempo hablándole de "los buenos tiempos", antes que el fuera a la cárcel por culpa suya...

Ni si quiera podía tomar un copa con su amigo y ex amante Daredevil, por que este estaba ocupado en un juicio importante…

Tampoco podía ir a ver a su actual amante Winter soldier (James Barnes), ya que el agente "legalmente muerto" de SHIELD, estaba en una misión ultra secreta fuera del planeta…

-justo cuando quiero conversar todos están ocupados, ni si quiera stark esta disponible….que patético.

Aburrida pensó entre ir a visitar el cuartel de de SHIELD o volver a entrenar o conducir por la ciudad en su deportivo.

En eso estaba hasta que al pasar por la cocina vio a steve Rogers solo, comiendo un sándwich de jamón…

-es raro ver al capitán América sin su traje ni mascara.

-¿he?...creí que estaba solo.

-yo también.

La pelirroja se sentó enfrente de el, preparándose un sándwich de queso…

-creí que estarías bailando por ahí o saliendo con alguna de tus amigas (o novios).

-las apariencias engañan steve… (Le dio un mordisco al sándwich)….mi vida social no es tan fascínate, prefiero trabajar que perder el tiempo….no soy la versión femenina de Iron man.

-nunca dije eso.

-mmmm….tu ultimo comentario, indica otra cosa…..esta bien, la figura de la "chica sexy" es mi mejor arma para mi trabajo.

-otra vez, nunca dije eso….no pongas palabras en mi boca.

-aja.

En silencio ambos continuaron comiendo sus respectivos refrigerios…

-hablando de vida social… ¿Creí que estarías en una cita con Sharon Carter?

-hm…..ella cánselo a ultimo minuto, su familia se reunió y decidieron ir a visitar la tumba de peggy.

-me sorprende que no estés con ellos.

-peggy merece estar a solas con su familia….además yo la voy a ver todos los fines de semana.

El ambiente se puso tenso, casa vez que el nombre Peggy Carter salía a la luz, era de ese modo…

El primer amor de steve, la primera que quiso al hombre debajo de la mascara, la que dejo plantada en su primera cita por 70 años….Que ahora el Cáp. Tuviera citas esporádicas con la sobrina de esta, era otro asunto...

-¡basta, no estoy de humor para cosas tristes!

Sin comprender nada, Rogers vio como la viuda negra fue al refrigerador, tomo un pack de cervezas y lo dejo sobre la mesa.

-bébete una.

-no creo que funcione, ni aunque me bebiera todo el licor del planeta me emborracharía.

-yo también…..de todos modos vas a tomar una, yo te voy a acompañar.

-¿Por qué haces esto?

-por aburrimiento, hasta que la alarma no suene y me divierta pateándole el trasero a los criminales….vamos a hacer esto.

-mmmm….deacuerdo, ¿Por qué no?

Sin nada mejor que hacer, los super soldier sacaron una lata de cerveza cada uno…

-es OK.

-¿he?

-estamos en el 2012 no en 1940…..deacuerdo es muy formal, di OK.

-¿Qué significa OK?

-significa: deacuerdo.

-ha, OK.

Ambos se bebieron sus respectivas latas de cerveza, al seco…

-en mis tiempos eran mejores.

- pareces un anciano quejumbroso.

-soy un anciano….ejem….soy un veterano, después de todo tengo 90 años.

-y yo estoy en los 70 pero no sueno como una anciana… ¿o si?

A simple vista cualquiera que no supiera su historia, pensaría que estos dos deben estar entre los veinte y tantos años...

Cualquiera que viera a ese musculoso rubio y a esa sexy pelirroja, jamás diría que son viejos veteranos de guerra...

-dime una cosa, ¿sabes lo que es un blackberry?

-¿un que?

-¿lo que es facebook?

-nunca en mi vida había escudado hablar de eso…. ¿es un tipo de baile o algo así?

-mmmm… ¿twitter?

-creo que es algo para mandar mensajes… (Se rasco la cabeza algo confundido)….creo.

-¿harry Potter?

-¿lo conozco?, ¿es amigo tuyo?

La pelirroja se paso la mano por la cara, al escuchar tal estupidez…

-¡es increíble!... ¿cuantos años han pasado desde que te descongelaste?

-7.

-¿7 años?, ¡¿y aun no sabes esas cosas tan básicas?!

-¡hey no es mi culpa estar desactualizado!... me congele en un mundo donde la radio era lo más avanzado, cuando me descongele existía las luces de neon, la computadora, el celular, la TV de pantalla plana, el i no se que….

-¿ ipodI?

-¡exacto!... ¡¿Por qué demonios las personas de ahora necesitan tantas cosas?!...viven con la cabeza unida a la computadora o al celular, tomando fotos, conversando con gente de otro países, publicando si comieron pan o no, etc, etc, etc.

-es el cambio generacional.

-en mis tiempos no teníamos tantas cosas y éramos felices.

-en tus tiempos estaban en la Depresión.

-aun así….yo nunca necesite el juguete de moda o ropa de marca para ser feliz, en mi niñez solo necesitaba un lápiz y un papel.

Steve no se había dado cuenta, pero entre cerveza y cerveza, el y la viuda negra se estaba acercando aun más...

-¿enserio?...cuando yo era niña lo único que tenia era mi muñeca de trapo, no te imaginas lo feliz que era con esa cosa de tela y botones cocidos.

-ese es mi punto…..si las personas no tuvieran tantas cosas, serian más felices.

-aja….dime una cosa, ¿has intentado usar la computadora alguna vez?

-¿para que? Para la tecnología esta Stark y Protector….estoy tan ocupado protegiendo al mundo que no tengo tiempo para eso.

-la alarma de peligro no a sonado, ¿verdad?

El capitán América trago saliva, no le gustaba para nada hacia donde iba todo este asunto...

-espero que no estés insinuando que yo…

-¿Qué pasa capi?..(Susurro sensualmente)... ¿Te asusta?

-¡no es eso!, ¡no es eso!

-¿entonces?

-esteeeee…. ¡soy de la segunda guerra mundial!, ¡por dios santo!

-¡y yo de la guerra fría!...déjame decirte una cosa, no existe software que yo no puedo hachear.

Decidida le tomo la mano al rubio veterano...

-vas a aprender a usar la computadora, si o si.

-pero natasha yo…

-no hay pero que valga.

De verdad el no quería sentarse enfrente de esa maquina , de tan solo pensar que va a tener que poner su mano sobre algo llamado "Mouse" le daba terror..

Por lo que instintivamente jalo su brazo hacia el…

-esteeeeeee…yo….lo siento.

Nunca en toda su vida, nunca jamás pensó en jalar a una mujer así…eso no es lo que su madre le había enseñado sobre como tratar a las damas…

Se quedaron en esa pose ¿sin saber que decir?...

Natasha nunca antes lo había visto desde esta ángulo, tan cerca para saber ¿a que olía Rogers?...olía a cuero, jabón y aceite de motor.

Steven nunca antes la había visto desde este ángulo, tan cerca para saber ¿a que olía Romanoff?...olía a shampoo de violetas y a un perfume de nombre impronunciable, seguramente un regalo de tony...

Esta situación se estaba alargando más tiempo de lo esperado….steve vio a natasha sonrojarse, ¿Por qué ella se estaba sonrojando?... ¡momento!... ¿por que el también se sonrojaba?

Solo la voz de la viuda negra, logro romper tan raro encanto…

-¿no crees que deberíamos separarnos?, no se tu pero a mi me esta dando un calambre.

-¿he?..Si…claro…deacu…..ejem…OK.


	2. Capitulo 2: De Rusia con amor, De EEUU

Capitulo 2: De Rusia con amor, De . con amor.

Ambos se separaron….para su bendición (o desgracia) antes que pudieran racionalizar lo que había pasado, la alarma de emergencia sonó.

Un ejército de robots de otra dimensión entraba a la ciudad y la presencia de todos los héroes de la ciudad era requerida urgentemente.

- a patear traseros roboticos.

El apenas pudo asentir a lo que ella dijo, corriendo fue a su habitación y en un 2x3 Steve Rogers salio trasformado en el Capitán América.

¿En cuanto a os robots? Los derrotaron, al igual que muchos de los villanos que diariamente trataban de apoderarse o destruir New York…Después de todo, era otro día normal y Tranquilo de trabajo.

-huf…que día tan agotador.

Rogers se sentó cansado en un sillón, después de un día de arduo trabajo….a decir verdad "cansado" era tan solo un decir, ya que los super soldier prácticamente nunca se cansan.

Se acomodo para descansar un rato con la cabeza en el respaldo, con los ojos cerrados…

-es muy temprano para irse a dormir capi.

Al abrir los ojos se encontró con Tony usando lentes oscuros, nada bueno podía traer esta imagen...

-¡la noche es joven!...acaban de abrir un nuevo club a la vuelta de la esquina, todos van a ir incluso thor.

-mmm…paso.

-¡oh vamos!... ¡tienes que venir!, estoy comenzando a pensar que no disfrutas de mi compañía… ¡recuerda lo bien que lo pasamos la ultima vez!

-preferiría no recordarlo.

* * *

Flash back

Steve no sabia con certeza exacta ¿Cómo?...pero ahí estaba en un bar. Con la música muy fuerte y luces de colores, sentado en una mesa en un lugar llamado "salón VIP"...

-¡que sexy eres tony!

-¡hay tony, no necesitas la armadura para ser un "iron man"!

-je je je je…soy eso y mucho más preciosas.

-¡hay tony!

Stark estaba enfrente de el, con una rubia y una pelirroja ambas despampanantes, entre sus brazos...

A unos pasos clint bailaba con Bobbi Morse, Peter parker hacia lo mismo con la gata negra...

Spider-woman y Carol Danvers coqueteaban con unos modelos de ropa interior...

Thor estaba ocupado entre tomar una copa con sif y mirar a Jane Foster que se encontraba unas mesas más allá junto a unas amigas…

Mientras Wolverine estaba en la barra tomando cerveza y fumando puros junto a Bestia, la viuda negra y Protector…

El capitán América no se sentía a gusto en este lugar de música exageradamente fuerte…

El preferiría estar en su cama durmiendo, mañana tenia que levantarse temprano, el deber siempre llama...

-¡oh tony eres tan ardiente!

Dijo la morena que se sentó en las piernas del multimillonario, mientras las chicas que estaban entre sus brazos se acurrucaban dándole besos...

-relax preciosas, hay suficiente stark para todas.

El experimentado play boy vio lo aburrido que estaba el soldado, enfrente de el...

- ¿por que no llaman a alguna de sus amigas para que le den algo de amor a ese rubio bebedor de cervezas?

Steve que hasta el momento estaba matando el tiempo tomando cervezas de marcas de todo el mundo (cortesía de stark)…se incomodo un poco ante tal proposición…

-creo que he bebido demasiado, es momento que regrese a casa.

-¡que aburrido!, ¡no todo en la vida es trabajo!, debes aprender a relajarte un poco... ¿te gustan las rubias, verdad?

En ese instante unas rubias de faltas exageradamente cortas y unos escotes pronunciados, se sentaron en las piernas del capitán...Sin problema una sentó en su pierna derecha y la otra en la izquierda

-¿o eran morenas?

Casi al instante en que Tony termino su frase, Rogers tenía a una morena junto a una asiática espectacular entre sus brazos...

-¡vamos stevie, no pongas esa cara!, divierte que va por mi cuenta.

El no podía rechazarlas, ni tampoco levantarse….bueno si podía, pero las chicas que estaban sentadas en sus rodillas se lastimarían...

-eres muy lindo.

- eres un chico dulce y sexy.

Las cuatro chicas lo llenaron de besos y caricias, nunca antes había tenido tales atenciones…ellas lo tocaban, besaban y lamían hasta en sus partes más sensibles...

Fue que entre estas atenciones, de reojo vio a Sharon salir furiosa de aquel lugar…

Para su horror sintió el flash de fotógrafo que le tomo una foto junto a esas mujeres, Stark y sus respectivas acompañantes…

Regresando del Flash back

* * *

-pasaron semanas antes de que me volviera a hablar.

-bah…no es para tanto.

-¡¿Cómo que no es para tanto?! Hasta el día de hoy, cada vez que discutimos me lo saca en cara.

-no es mi culpa, ¿Cómo iba a saber que sharon estaría ahí?

-¿no se supone que tu sabes todo lo que pasa en New York?

- bah relájate, nadie sabe que el "amigo fiestero de tony stark" es el capitán América, además fue una gran foto la nos tomaron al lado de esos monumentos.

-ejem.

-¿crees que debería enmarcarla?

El oji-azul miro al oji-café con cara de quererlo matar...ante esta reacción el play boy solo se limito a levantar las manos en forma de disculpa...

-sorry Cáp.….prometo que esta vez no habrán paparazzi y que tus acompañantes serán pelirrojas.

Steve tenía dos opciones: darle un derechazo o irse indignado….decidió (como siempre) la segunda opción.

Con un seco "buenas noches"….salio del living hasta su habitación…se acostó cerrando los ojos para poder a dormir tranquilo…

* * *

Al abrirlos estaba semi desnudo en una cama de un destartalado hotel ruso.

-buenas noches agente Rogers.

Apareció Natasha cubierta únicamente con una camisa del uniforme del ejército ruso (abierta), bajo la luz de la luna…

-¿Qué…

Antes que el pudiera completar la pregunta la tenia encima de el, sus labios calidos y suaves, devoraban los suyos con pasión...

-te amo Steve….te adoro….te deseo….más de lo que deseo a Winter Soldier.

Tener ese cuerpo perfecto enzima de el le provocaba cosas que el no podría explicar, ella le mordió el labio provocando que saliera de el un gruñido, como una bestia dormida que se despierta...

El sintió la lengua de ella jugar con la suya…era un tipo de beso que el jamás pensó que existiera o que alguna vez pensó tener...

-no te imaginas lo mucho… (le susurro mientras le lamía una oreja)… que te deseo steve.

Ella con mirada picara, le quito el pantalón...

-sabes que quieres esto… (Le susurro al oído mientras le quitaba los boxers)…tanto como yo.

Ella lo acaricio en su punto más sensible, sacando de la garganta del veterano de la segunda guerra mundial…

Gemidos, cada vez más fuertes... mientras el con sus manos libres buscaba, la zona húmeda de la agente Romanoff...

Una vez que la encontró coloco sus dos dedos adentro, haciendo círculos...

Esta "táctica", se la había enseñado sharon…táctica que recibía gustosa la espía rusa…ambos cerraron los ojos...

-rinnnnnn.

-¿he?

* * *

Steve Rogers se levanto con un sobresalto, estaba en su habitación con la alarma de su despertador sonando...

-debo dejar de cenar de más.

Era la unica explicación para que el tuviera "ese tipo de sueños" de la viuda negra en un hotel Ruso, en plena guerra fría.

Mientras que en la habitación de la viuda negra…

-rinnnnnn.

-¿he?

Natasha se levanto con un sobresalto, estaba en su habitación con la alarma de su despertador sonando...

-debo dejar de cenar de más.

Era la unica explicación para que ella tuviera "ese tipo de sueños" del capitán América en un hotel americano, en plena segunda guerra mundial.

Al salir de sus respectivas habitaciones ambos se toparon...

Con los sueños que tuvieron, se sintieron incómodos al encontrarse en la mañana.

-buenos días.

-buenos días nat.

Ambos a paso rápido se separaron, tenían que echarse agua en la cara antes de poder tratarse como antes.

El hecho de que los "sueños" se siguieran repitiendo meses después, no ayudo en nada a cambiar esta situación.


	3. Capitulo 3: La lluvia

Capitulo 3: La lluvia.

En un restaurante un mozo, se apresuro a sacar al último comensal de la noche…

-señor ya vamos a cerrar.

-¿he?... (Miro su reloj eran las 12 de la noche)….como no.

Steve se levanto de la mesa del restaurante saliendo a la calle, por la puerta trasera….

Era la tercera cita en la que Sharon lo dejaba plantado…

-¿Por qué me regalo esta cosa si nunca me llama?

Dijo mirando su celular, el más simple y anticuado que Sharon pudo encontrar en el mercado…

Era uno de los llamado "celular de abuelo", se lo regalo en su cumpleaños 90 para que según ella "siempre estuvieran conectados"...

-¿ni si quiera comprendo por que alguien querría llevar un teléfono en su bolsillo?...es molesto y siempre olvido en donde lo deje.

Molesto guardo aquel aparato en el bolsillo de su chaqueta de cuero…caminando por el estacionamiento hasta su moto...

-por lo menos es una noche estrellada y no llovió…como lo pronóstico el tipo del tiempo en TV.

Suspiro….el sabia por las veces anteriores, que probablemente Sharon no lo llamaría hasta mañana. Temprano...

-me alegra que se allá equivocado, con el apuro que tuve al llegar a la hora, olvide mi paraguas en casa.

El se sabia de memoria lo que la agente 13 de SHIELD diría…."lo siento Steve, Fury me sobrecargo de trabajo y olvide llamarte….prometo que te lo compensare ¿vale?"

El como siempre diría…."lo se….te entiendo, proteger al mundo no es fácil….no Sharon…..no…..descuida siempre habrá tiempo para otra cita"

Steve era el capitán América, un veterano de guerra, un soldado….el tenia claro que no se puede dejar de lado las obligaciones, solo por una cita...

Pero no era una solo cita….Pero a la agente Carter esto de organizar citas, no asistir y disculparse al otro día, se le estaba volviendo costumbre.

El no estaba seguro si en sus zapatos el haría lo mismo…

De lo que el estaba seguro era que las veces en las que le toco hacerlo, el la llamo para evitar que estuviera toda la noche plantada o dejo un recado con algún amigo o conocido.

Peggy, Peggy, la dulce Peggy, la comprensiva Peggy…

Ella también era agente y ella JAMAS lo dejaría plantado sin explicación.

-¿Por qué no tuve esa cita con peggy?

La pregunta que el estaba pensando en formularse de verdad era…. ¿por que Sharon no salio parecida a su Tía?

Esa era una pregunta, que aunque pasaran 100000.0000.0000 años no tendría respuesta.

-¡maldito meteorólogo!

A unos metros de su moto se largo a llover, el usando su chaqueta se cubrió como pudo…

-¡HEY STEVE!...FIIIUUUUU.

Al mirar en la dirección de aquel silbido, vio a la viuda negra (usando ropa de civil) en la otra acera con un paraguas.

Sin perder tiempo corrió hasta ella, protegiéndose al fin de la fuerte lluvia...

-parece que la lluvia te a pillado de sorpresa.

Los ojos de la rusa (sin querer) terminaron el abdomen del americano….Esa polera mojada blanca remarcaba sus músculos...

-Es mi culpa, sabía que llovería y aun así no traje mi paraguas.

-¿he? ¿Cómo?...ejem….no te ponía atención ¿me decías?

-te dije que olvide mi paraguas…. ¿te sientes bien?

-perfecta.

La lluvia caía con fuerza, tal lluvia solo podía ser obra de thor o tal vez tormenta...

-¿Qué haces por aquí con este clima?

-después de encerrar al ultimo villano me encontré con Matt (Daredevil) y fuimos a tomar algo por ahí.

-por lo menos tu tuviste una cita.

-¿cita? Ja….matt y yo solo somos amigos….créeme con los problemas que tiene, no le conviene tenerme de novia o amante.

Ella lo miro curiosa, casi como si adivinara lo que le paso.

-no soy Madame Web, ni nada por el estilo…. ¿Acaso la agente Carter te dejo plantado?

El la miro sorprendido… ¿acaso era tan obvio?

-¿Cómo adivinaste?

-No es un secreto de seguridad nacional Cáp.….todos en la mansión saben la fascinación de la agente 13, por hacerte ver como un idiota.

-¡más respeto agente romanoff!

-¡eres el hombre más idiota que he conocido!...eres un cliché de chico bueno y ella un cliché de aprovechada… ¿no se cansan de ser ambos clichés?

-¿Qué es cliché?

La pelirroja suspiro ofuscada…a veces que este chico fuera de otra época, la irritaba...

-el punto es, ella no es peggy.

-¡¿yo no estoy reemplazando a Peggy?!

-¡no me digas!... ¡a otro perro con ese hueso!

-no entiendo lo que quieres decir…. Sin embargo, ¡yo no busco un reemplazo!

-aja….eso ni tu te la crees.

-eres muy grosera, deberías...

-yo tampoco soy peggy, no soy la niña ingenua que necesita un sermón y Sharon tampoco.

El la miro molesto, a veces que esta chica fuera tan directa, lo irritaba…

-¡claro, claro!... ¡no te preocupes natasha se el tipo de mujer que eres! ¡Lo tengo clarísimo!.. ¡En mi época las llamaba coristas!

-¡¿ME ESTAS LLAMANDO PROSTITUTA?!

Furiosa le dio una sonora patada en la entrepierna, sin mirarlo comenzó a caminar dejando que el soldado se vuelva a empapar...

El rubio (gracias al suero del super soldier) se recupero rápido, corriendo detrás de la espía…

-¡espera!... ¡espera!

Ella ni si quiera lo miraba, solo continuo caminando….cuando noto que el se acercaba velozmente, ella comenzó a correr al mismo ritmo...

-¡no fue mi intención!

Casi volteándosele el paraguas y un par de veces, ella corrió sin mirar atrás...

Estuvieron de ese modo hasta que 20 cuadras después, casi en la amanecida…

-¡déjame!

El capitán alcanzó a la viuda negra, sosteniéndose del paraguas para que ella no siguiera corriendo.

-escúchame por favor

-tienes 5 min., se breve.

-…..lo siento tanto, no quise decirlo, muchos menos insinuarlo.

-¡eres un idiota!

Aun molesta, logro que el americano soltara su paraguas….La lluvia comenzó a debilitarse.

- ¡el idiota más grande del universo también un tarado infeliz!

-soy eso y mucho más.

-idiota.

-tienes razón…no importa lo enojado que yo estaba, no tenia derecho de tratarte así.

La lluvia paro…dando paso a una mañana fría pero con sol...

-¿podrías perdonarme?

-¿Por qué debería?...mi perdón no es gratis, tiene precio.

-¿el cual es?

-un desayuno.

-mmm….dalo por echo, ¿mañana estaría bien?

-bah tonto….ya es mañana.

El miro su reloj al igual que su entorno, el tiempo paso más rápido de lo que esperaba…

-ahí hay un restaurante.

-¿un restaurante de camioneros?...paso, prefiero el restaurante del que estabas saliendo.

-¡por todos los cielos!... ¡es carísimo!

-¿parece que no deseas tanto mi perdón? Como yo pensé.

El lo pensó por un minuto….el podía pagar ese desayuno, pero no podría invitar a Sharon a otra cita…

- ¿vamos a comer o no?

De todos modos ha ido tantas veces, que lo tienen casi de cliente habitual…

Para el mozo que siempre lo atiende será una sorpresa, verlo llegar acompañado.

-no tengo nada más que perder.

-perfecto….te recuerdo que tu pagas la cuenta.

-OK.

Cuando estaban a punto de irse, el celular de Rogers sonó era Sharon…Antes que el contestara, ella se lo quito.

-dámelo, puede ser importante.

-no lo creo.

-no es gracioso.

-yo jamás bromeo.

La espía cortó la llamada…el teléfono volvió a sonar, esta vez la pelirroja apago el aparato.

-no me gusta que el teléfono interrumpa mi desayuno.

La mujer que en realidad se llamaba Natalia Romanova….Devolvió el sencillo celular a su dueño, Steven Grand Rogers

- necesito tomar mi café en paz.

Sin siquiera mirlo, comenzó a caminar.

-¿vas a venir o que?

El se subió de hombros, juntos se fueron caminando hasta el restaurante para desayunar.

-te sigo, necesito un café con buen pedazo de pastel de manzana, para comenzar el día.

El desayuno fue más agradable de lo que ambos esperaban, Steve pago sin protestar, hasta natasha se motivo para darle una generosa propina al mozo que los atendió.

Días después Rogers y Carter tuvieron una fuerte discusión…

Lo que provoco que el capitán América terminara con la agente 13 por segunda vez en su vida.

Hasta nuevo avisó, su relación seria estrictamente profesional.


	4. Capitulo 4: Por Aburrimiento

Capitulo 4: Por Aburrimiento.

Mientras Tony estaba con Pepper en una reunión de negocios…

Thor estaba en Asgardia (Asgard prefundada con ayuda de Iron man en Oklahoma) a explicarle a la que reina mientras odin estaba en un exilio auto impuesto, Freya….el ¿Por qué todavía no se a casado con Sif?

El resto disfrutaba de su día libre, en citas, ideas a comer, reuniones con amigos, etc…en fin teniendo un día lejos del traje del superhéroe….todos menos…..

-es como ver un documental de nosotros.

-yeah

Steve y Natasha veían una película de acción en TV….

-¿Qué quisiste decir con….olvídalo.

La viuda Negra aburrida daba sorbos a su vaso con ron…

-esta película también es burda e insípida.

Para bien o para mal, ambos estaban de un modo u otro casados con sus trajes, Sin embargo ellos no se imaginaban viviendo de otro modo….

-aprovechando que estamos solos, quería preguntarte algo.

-¿si?

-no he tenido tiempo de ver a ya sabes…. ¿Cómo esta?

-he, bien… (Dio un sorbo a su ron)...le incomodo tener una lapida con su nombre al principio.

-me lo imagino, debe ser muy difícil para estar en esta situación.

Este tema era uno de los pocos que los demás avengers no estaban enterados.

Solo Nick Fury y estos dos sabían la verdad sobre "la muerte" de James Barnes...

- pero ahora lo toma como algo casi normal….después de todo, para sus sobrinos nietos el lleva muerto mucho tiempo. Eso le facilito mucho las cosas.

-mmmm… dale mis saludos.

-se los daré.

Habían pasado meses desde la guerra de avengers vs x-men…solo tenían otras guerras y uno que otro villano.

Pero este día era uno de los pocos tranquilos…

Este era uno de esos días en que lamentaban no tener "vida" más allá del traje, más allá de los villanos con planes de dominación mundial y agencias secretas.

-bah….esa pirueta, yo la hago mejor.

-ja ja ja…ni en sueños cap.

-¿no me crees? Tengo entrenamiento en Gimnasia.

-eso no es gimnasia, entre tu y yo…yo soy mejor gimnasta.

-vamos a la sala de entrenamiento y te lo demostrare.

-espera…..pienso algo mejor.

La espía se corrió en el sofá, dejando solo un centímetro para estar sentada más cerca del soldado…

-ahora yo quisiera preguntarte algo a ti.

Coloco su vaso vació en la mesa de centro, enfrente de ellos.

-OK.

Cuando el rubio noto que ella cambiaba de la mirada hermética a una más sensual…algo le decía que alguna proposición incomoda, estaba por venir...

-¿quieres hacer el amor conmigo?

-¡¿QUEEEEE?!

El se corrió impactado y a la vez de sonrojado…la pelirroja siguió en esa pose, sin inmutarse.

-ejem….esa broma no es graciosa, somos compañeros de trabajo…

-bla, bla, bla...Detén el sermón por 5 min…además yo jamás bromeo, ¿ya se te olvido? Creí que con el suero no tendrías alzaheimer.

-¿Por qué dijiste eso?

-¿Qué cosa?

-¡ya sabes!, lo de hacer el amor.

-¿no es obvio?... (Dijo seductora)… ¿acaso no te gustaría?

El veterano trago saliva, mientras la veterana lo miraba seductoramente…Pasando el cubo de hielo de su ron, suavemente por su cuello hasta sus senos…era una táctica que el capitán América no podía dejar de mirar.

Natasha o Natalia era una de las mujeres más seductoras que el a conocido, ni si quiera peggy lo miraba así, ni Sharon...

¡NO!..¡NO!... ¡MOMENTO!...esto no es correcto, ella estaba con su amigo, su mejor amigo también ella era una de sus camaradas, además el salía de una relación con la Agente 13….

Bueno si, llevaba meses soltero pero de que no era correcto, no lo era.

El se levanto ofendido (rechazando todos sus impulsos) se dio la vuelta…dándole la espalda pensó en darle un discurso sobre ¿Por qué era incorrecto? , en vez de eso...

-voy a darme una ducha.

El se ducho por un largo rato, quitándose toda la tensión de su espalda…

Esa vez cuando desayunaron, el accidentalmente se resbalo dándole un beso…ese beso fue accidental, el estaba seguro que ella lo había entendido...tal vez lo mal interpreto...

En eso pensaba cuando se estaba secando, escucho a alguien tocar la puerta del baño de su habitación.

-steve ¿podemos hablar?

-me estoy secando, después.

-¡vamos!, intentó ser amable….me incomoda estar hablando a través de una puerta.

-después agente Romanoff.

-ok…si va ser de este modo…lo siento, no quise ofenderte….solo quería divertirme un poco.

El con una toalla en la cintura, abrió la puerta.

-explícate.

-Barnes y yo somos amantes…amigos con ventaja….yo lo amo y… ¿te sientes bien?

Ante esta ultima palabra, el no sabia el ¿Por qué? Pero se sintió algo molesto...

-ejem…continua.

-¿comprendes lo que es amigos con ventaja?

-no.

-En síntesis es una relación abierta, estas con una persona pero tienes el permiso de dormir con otras, mientras no te pegues ninguna enfermedad venérea….tu pareja tiene el mismo derecho.

El se incomodo….el siempre a creído que si amas a alguien debes estar con esa persona, solo con ella….Si no solo estarías siéndole infiel.

Estos conceptos modernos como "amigos con ventaja" a veces abrumaban al joven hombre de 90 años.

Mientras Rogers se terminaba de secar. Romanoff fue a ver lo que quedaba de la película, el llego a su lado vestido, al poco tiempo…

Estuvieron en silencio hasta que la película termino.

-¡que mala película!

-las de guerra en blanco y negro eran mejores.

-yep.

-hey nat.

-dime.

-lo que me propusiste hace rato….tu crees que hubiera estado mal ¿verdad?

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿te arrepientes?

-no es eso….solo siento curiosidad.

-si tú me hubieras preguntado directamente ¿si es correcto o no?...yo te hubiera respondido: calma steve….es solo para pasar el rato, sabes que soy infértil.

-en teoría…. ¿solo una vez?

-en teoría si….solo bucky lo sabría, por la relación que tenemos no se molestara.

Ella se volvió a correr, lo suficiente para poner sus brazos alrededor del cuello de el…

-nunca hablaremos de esto…. ¿OK?

-como quieras Cáp.

Entonces se comenzaron a besar apasionadamente, tal como en aquel sueño ella le moridlo el labio dejando salir de el un gruñido, dando paso a la entrada de la lengua de la espía en la boca del soldado.

Ahora el la beso en la cuello provocando que ella gimiera, mientras le acariciaba los senos.

Pronto entre besos y carisias, la pelirroja termino recostada encima del sofá y el rubio arriba de ella…

Natasha sin perder tiempo le desabrocho el pantalón, bajándole los bóxer lo tocó, solo sabiendo por el tacto que Steve era grande, uno de los más grandes con los que a estado...

Con una mano lo comenzó a acariciar cada vez más fuerte, provocando que ahora el que gimiera fuera el americano….Mientras con la otra mano bajo el cierre de su ajustado traje negro hasta el final.

Satisfecha sonrió al ver lo excitado que se puso el Cáp. Cuando se dio cuenta que debajo de ese traje, solo estaba su piel desnuda.

Satisfecho sonrió al ver lo excitada que se puso la viuda negra. Cuando lo midió con sus manos y aun más cuando el se saco la camisa que llevaba puesta…

Cuando al fin sus cuerpos se unieron en uno solo….ambos casi gritaron de placer.

Hacia años que Natasha no gozaba de esa manera, ya había olvidado el último orgasmo que tuvo.

Steve nunca antes había gritado o gemido en el acto antes, mucho menos haber tenido un orgasmo…cosa que disfruto hasta el final.

Agotados se quedaron ahí, dormitando, despertándose justo a tiempo para vestirse y para cuando los demás llegaran no sospecharan nada.

Meses después...

Sabia que estaba mal…..ahora estaba con sharon (de nuevo), eso solo debió pasar una vez…

El no era ese tipo de hombre, el siempre decía la verdad odiaba mentir….Pero no podía evitarlo, aunque quisiera el correcto capitán América no podía dejar de hacerlo...

-tenemos que dejar de hacer esto.

-lo se… ¿sharon sospecha?

-no…..al poco tiempo de volver, retomo el habito de dejarme plantado por que si.

Solos, el y la rusa en un motel en las afueras de la ciudad…..abrazados, mientras ella descansa su cabeza sobre su pecho...

Al la cara de preocupación del americano, ella le da un beso en la barbilla.

-solo será esta vez….esta es la ultima vez, lo prometo.

-te creo.

-después de todo….esto es solo por aburrimiento, ¿verdad?

-…si, hemos estado muy aburridos estos meses.

-muchísimo.

Abrazados como estaban se durmieron….al otro día (como las ultimas veces) salieron por distintos lados, ella salio primero en su deportivo.

Luego el salio dirigiéndose a su moto, mientras hablaba por su teléfono.

- lo siento Steve, Fury me sobrecargo de trabajo y olvide llamarte….prometo que te lo compensare ¿vale?

-lo se….te entiendo, proteger al mundo no es fácil….no Sharon…..no…..descuida siempre habrá tiempo para otra cita.

La llamada con la agente 13 se corto, el sin inmutarse por que Carter le cortara la llamada…Se subió a su moto y como si nada se fue.

Ese día trascurrió como cualquier otro, lleno de villanos, dementes, terroristas, etc.


	5. Capitulo 5: Bebe muerto

Capitulo 5: Bebe muerto

-¿A dónde vas?

- debo irme, prometí a Steve que desayunaría con el.

Natasha beso a James Barnes y salio de las instalaciones de SHIELD hasta un café, el rubio la esperaba con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Qué pasa cap?...tienes cara de purgante.

Se quedaron en silencio, hasta que durante el café..

-esto tiene que terminar.

-¿he?

-no podemos seguir así…lo de anteanoche fue la ultima vez, yo amo a Sharon….ella no merece que le haga eso.

La viuda negra sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda.

-lo siento nat….esto se acabo… (Dio un sorbo a su café)…..pero podemos seguir siendo amigos.

La pelirroja en respuesta dio un largo sorbo a su café.

-¿nat?

-no te preocupes Rogers….Sabia que tarde o temprano algo tan bueno debía terminar.

-entonces, ¿no estas molesta?

-relax, no es nada….relájate esto quedara entre nosotros.

El se fue dejándola con su café.

-mmm…bueno creo que…

Fue cuando la vino la primera arcada.

Aunque el suero del Super Soldier ha mantenido a la Viuda Negra en su mejor momento físico, los efectos sobre su cuerpo han hecho imposible el embarazo.

Esa es la razón por la que nunca…. ¡JAMAS! uso preservativo.

Ella nunca se preocupo ni de eso ni el tener contagiarse una enfermedad venérea (ya que los super soldier prácticamente son inmunes a todo, excepto virus zombie)

Por lo que cuando comenzó a sentir nauseas y a vomitar por que si, comenzó a preocuparse.

En eso pensaba mientras estaba visitando a quien se ha vuelto como "un amigo íntimo" de ella durante estas últimas semanas, el WC.

Al otro lado de la puerta de ese baño en aquella habitación de SHIELD, estaba Winter Soldier.

-nat…. ¿estas bien?

-¡déjame en paz!

La espía estuvo abrazada a su "amigo intimo" por un par de horas más, antes de salir….El ex bucky leía una revista encima de la cama.

-¿y? ¿Mejor?

-yep.

Al ver lo mal que se veía se preocupo, sentándose al lado de la mujer que amaba.

-llevas 2 semanas así y todavía no quieres ir a ver un medico.

-aaa…lo se, demasiadas misiones.

-¡nat esto es serio!, el suero puede estar fallando.

-a mi suero no le pasa nada.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-¡solo lo se!

-¡¿pero y como?!

-¡lo se y punto!

- mientras estuve en la misión, ¿estuviste con alguien?

- no me sorprendería que tu también estuvieras con alguien durante esa misión.

-eso es verdad.

Otra explicación paso por su mente, el asesino se puso helado ante tal pensamiento…

Después de todo aunque ella fuera un super soldier, seguía siendo mujer...

-si el suero no esta fallando, existe otra posibilidad

-yep, en teoría.

-y si a si fuese…. ¿Seria mió?

Ella movió la cabeza negativamente.

-por el tiempo, es imposible.

-¿de quien es?

-¡hay james, no quiero hablar de eso!... (Se detuvo un momento, resistido la ganas de volver a vomitar)….hablamos teóricamente, sabes que mi unica debilidad es que no puedo embarazarme.

-lo tengo clarísimo….eso te hubiera dicho antes, ahora tengo mis dudas.

-mmmmm.

Ella no quería pensar en eso, ni si quiera le gustaban los bebes...

-no creo que sea… ¡auch!

La viuda negra sintió un fuerte dolor en su estomago, apretó los dientes para no gritar mientras Winter Soldier la sostenía.

Nunca en toda su vida había sentido un dolor tan intenso….sin perder el tiempo su amante llamo al equipo medico.

Lo último que recordaba Natasha era que uno de los médicos de SHIELD le dijo que para sedarla tendría que darle la cantidad para dormir a un elefante, luego vino el pinchazo.

-he…. ¿donde estoy?

Todo se veía borroso , se sentía agotada y en una cama dentro de un cuarto blanco...

-tranquila, estoy aquí.

Entre los borrones vio una cara familiar.

-¿james?...¿que

Ella trato de levantarse pero barnes la detuvo.

-aun estas débil.

-¿Qué me paso?

El la volvió a arropar.

-ese dolor, ¿Qué era?

El tipo legalmente muerto, se quedo mudo...

-¡demonios james!... ¡dime de una vez ¿Qué mierda me paso?!

-estabas embarazada.

-¿estaba?... ¿un aborto espontáneo?

Todo le daba vueltas, ella no comprendería (con el cuerpo que tenia) ¿Cómo?...sintió ganas de vomitar y de ponerse a llorar. (al mismo tiempo)

En vez de eso se mantuvo serena.

-¿de cuanto?

-poco, muy poco.

Se sentía como el capitán América cuando apenas lo descongelaron…..con el mundo patas arriba, sin comprender nada y con la sensación de que te patearon el trasero olímpicamente.

-¡momento!... ¡espera un maldito momento!... ¡Se supone que el embarazo es imposible para mí!, ¡me hicieron miles de análisis que lo confirmaban!

-será mejor que hables con Fury.

El salio y Nick Fury entro.

-¿y bien?

-todo lo que voy a decirte es ultra secreto, si dices una palabra serás juzgada por una corte marcial.

-si, si, si….llevo más tiempo que tu jugando a esto, escúpelo.

La puerta se cerro, junto a las ventas y cualquier medio de comunicación con el exterior.

-después de la alteración que provoco la bruja escarlata a la realidad, los problemas hechos durante la guerra de avengers vs x-men, han provocado serios daños al mundo como lo conocemos, daños que solo gea podía arreglar.

-daños, que nadie conoce excepto los altos lideres.

-daños que solo yo y winter soldier sabíamos.

-¿Cuándo pensaban decírmelo?

-nunca….Gea puso un precio un niño, un niño al cual debíamos mantener vivo como fuera.

La palabra "niño", junto a lo que le acababa de pasar, le daban mala espina a la pelirroja.

-¿para que quería el niño?

-para que su nieta de otra dimensión, no quedara sola.

-¿nieta?

-no tengo más información sobre esas niña.

-¿Qué tengo que ver yo en todo esto?

-Gea sabia tu amorío con el Agente Rogers, ella provoco tu embarazo…..tu cuerpo se le exigió al máximo, tu biología no estaba preparada y paso lo que ya sabes.

El se acerco hasta la puerta...

-Gea ha aceptado mantener el acuerdo después de todo….recuerda esto jamás paso.

Apenas estuvo sola comenzó a llorar, un llanto desgarrador.

-no llores.

Sin saber ¿Cómo? Una extraña mujer estaba sentada a su lado.

-lo siento, te forcé demasiado, aguantaste lo que pudiste y el niño sufría dentro de ti, por lo que tuve que llevármelo.

-¿eres Gea la made de thor?

-la madre de todos, querrás decir.

Antes que la rusa pudiera reclamarle algo, la deidad le dijo…

-tuve que llevármelo, al igual que el bebe de bobbi Morse.

Su amiga bobbi Morse, mientras estaba casada con Clint Barton tuvo un corto embarazo….a ella le dolió muchísimo perder ese niño.

-¿Por qué?... ¿por que te llevaste el de Mockingbird?

-Oh….tu amiga hubiera pasado por los eventos que llevaron a Nick Fury a inyectarle la mezcla del suero del super soldier y la formula del infinito para salvarla, el bebe hubiera fallecido en los brazos de su madre…solo unos minutos hubiera durado.

-¡¿Quién MIERDA TE CREES PARA DECIDIR?!...por lo menos ella hubiera podido enterrarlo, despedirse de el o ella.

-soy la naturaleza, se lo mejor para todos.

-púdrete.

La mujer de cabellos dorados, continúo con una mirada comprensiva y un tono de voz maternal.

-no tendrán a sus padres pero algún día, ustedes volverán a ver a sus bebes.

La mujer se fue dejando a la espía sola….luego apareció Barnes para reconfortar a su amante.

Steve siguió con Sharon Carter y Natasha con James Barnes.

_Es el fin de todo ¿verdad?...bueno si yo no estuviera escribiendo esto diría que si pero no…._

_A veces cuando una vida no es posible en una dimensión, gea manda el alma de los niños abortados a dimensiones donde puedan nacer._

_Es así, gracias a los registros de la mansión avenger de otras dimensiones pasamos de tierra 616 a tierra1606 o ultima….Ahí James Barnes nunca fue super soldier y envejeció._

_Sharon carter jamás se enamoro de Steven Rogers._

_El capitán América y la Viuda negra se enamoraron, teniendo una relación formal pero duraron muy poco…Desde esta tierra nos movemos a tierra 555326 y desde ahí continua esta historia._


	6. Capitulo 6: La boda

Capitulo 6: La boda.

En una dimensión donde James Barnes se murió de verdad, en donde vencieron a Ultron y el mundo se volvió un lugar más tranquilo….Hulk se auto exilio al desierto...

En donde Storm y Pantera negra jamás se divorciaron, Henry Pym (Gigant man) seguía casado con Janet Van Dyne (Wasp o avispa) y esta jamás murió…

En un mundo donde Thor se caso con Sif y gobierna Asgard…..En donde Hawkeye y Mockingbird seguían casados...

Bobbi Morse continúo su embarazo, aunque tuvo problemas en el parto, gracias a una mezcla del suero del super soldier y la formula del infinito pudieron salvarla….

El niño nació con el único percance que su pigmentación se altero pasando de rubio ojos azules piel clara a moreno albino de ojos pardos .Eso fue todo lo que obtuvo de la mezcla...

En cuanto a La viuda negra, Natasha Romanoff visitaba la tumba de su antiguo amor.

-a veces desearía que estuvieras aquí.

Ella se seco una lágrima.

- debo irme, prometí a Steve que desayunaría con el.

Natasha dejo un ramo de flores enfrente de la tumba, caminando desde el cementerio hasta un café, el rubio la esperaba con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Qué pasa cap?...tienes cara de purgante.

Se quedaron en silencio, hasta que durante el café...

-esto tiene que terminar.

-¿he?

-no podemos seguir así…

-ejem déjame adivinar…. lo de anteanoche fue la ultima vez, tu amas a Sharon….ella no merece que le hagas eso. Bla, bla, bla...

Ella dio un largo sorbo a su café…

-no te preocupes Rogers….Sabia que tarde o temprano algo tan bueno debía terminar.

-nat, yo no te iba a decir eso…. (Dio un sorbo a su café)…. ¿me dejas terminar de hablar?

-adelante.

-termine con Sharon….me di cuenta que no la amaba, te amo a ti.

-entonces ¿a que te referías con terminar?

-con esta situación…..odio tener que andar a escondías, odio que te vea a solas solo unos pocos momentos.

El con su característica mirada inocente y ese tono de caballero sureño….tomándola de las manos le pregunto.

-¿quieres ser mi novia?

-hay Steve, no necesitas preguntarme eso.

El sonrió… ¡oh! Como amaba esa bella sonrisa, al ver sonreír al americano la rusa sentía que estaba en el paraíso.

-¿entonces es un si?

Ella por respuesta le devolvió la sonrisa, dándole un beso…..su primer beso en público.

Los meses pasaron, el mundo ya no necesitaba héroes por lo que por primera vez en su vida, pudieron ser algo más, alejarse del traje y ser personas con vidas propias.

Steve se volvió mecánico, con el patrocinio de Tony Stark abrió un taller.

La vida normal era muy aburrida, natasha extrañaba los días en que un villano atacaba la ciudad casi todos los días, sin embargo esta nueva vida tenia sus ventajas…

Ahora tenía una relación seria con Steve, vivía con el, retomo su amor por el ballet y abrió una escuela de Danza.

Si algo hay que admitir, es que el americano y la rusa aun pelaban de vez en cuanto, eran, son, serán diferentes por toda la eternidad eso nunca lo podrán cambiar….

Nada podía sorprender ahora a Romanoff hasta que una noche...

-¡NAT!... ¡NAT!

Ella desde la ventana de la cocina grito a la calle…

-¿QUEEEEE?

-¡VENNNN!...NECESITO MOSTRARTE ALGO.

Ella molesta suspiro, no sabia ¿Por qué roges tenia celular (de abuelo) y le gritaba?...tampoco ¿Cómo podía gritar tan fuerte?

-huf….con ese escándalo, a veces creo que es la reencarnación de Tarzan.

Sabiendo que si no bajaba vendrían más gritos, bajo desde su departamento hasta la calle, cruzando hasta la otra vereda donde estaba el taller de su novio.

-¿y?

-necesitó que metas la mano aquí.

-¿para eso me llamaste?...meter la mano en un motor no es mi especialidad.

-no te quejes tanto, solo mete la mano donde te indique….creo que hay algo ahí que es la causa de que el motor no funcione.

-¿no se supone que tu eres el mecánico?

-tus manos son más finas que las mías.

-ni modo… ¡por este favor me tendrás que llevar a cenar!

-OK.

Levantando los hombros, el mecánico con toda naturalidad se hizo a un lado, para que la profesora de ballet pudiera meter la mano.

Ella sin problema metió la mano y saco la cosa….la cosa no era nada más ni nada menos que una cajita, al abrirla se encontró con un anillo.

-perteneció a mi madre, ¿te gusta?

-es precioso.

El rubio se hinco en una pierna, enfrente de la pelirroja...

-Natasha…lo que pase con Peggy me enseño algo, que debes aprovechar las oportunidades que la vida te da. Contigo he sido feliz más feliz que nunca, ni me imagino estando con nadie más…. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

El estaba embarrado con grasa de motor pero ella no le importo, sucio como estaba lo abrazo y le dio un apasionado beso.

-si.

Ellos podían pelear contra monstruos, seres de otros planetas, de otras dimensiones, dictadores, sicópatas, etc, etc…. Incluso dioses y hulk.

Pero organizar una boda…. ¡Era un desafió imposible!, conseguir las flores, el vestido, la comida de la recepción, la iglesia, la orquesta, etc…etc…etc…

Gastos, gastos, y más gastos….más dolores de cabeza, muchísimos dolores de cabeza, por lo que tuvieron que ir a pedir ayuda…

-claro que les ayudo, con dos condiciones.

Stark desde su silla en su oficina, sonreía maliciosamente…..preparándose para lo peor, la viuda negra pregunto…

-¿cuales son?

-1: quiero ser el padrino de bodas.

-lo siento tony pero ese puesto esta reservado para…

Antes que el capitán América siguiera hablando, su prometida "disimuladamente" le piso el pie.

-aceptamos… ¿la segunda condición?

-esplendido…2: la boda la organizara Pepper, aquí.

Tony se levanto de su escritorio, para darle la mano a Steve.

-¿trato hecho?

Sin nada más que hacer o decir, steve le dio la mano a Tony.

-trato hecho.

Lo que debía ser una pequeña ceremonia en la mansión avengers junto a todos sus amigos se convirtió en un evento televisado mundialmente.

Todo el mundo asistió a ese mega evento, desde la gente importante (incluyendo presidentes y reyes) hasta los más cercanos a los novios.

Todo el mundo estaba atento a la boda regalada por tony stark a su "amigo fiestero"…

En una habitación de hotel...

Pepper junto a una diseñadora de modas y una maquilladora, le daban los últimos detalles a la apariencia de la novia.

-comenzamos en 5 min…. ¿Lista?

-ya estoy aquí.

La asistente de Iron man, la novia e Iván Petrovitch, llegaron en una limosina a la torre stark, siendo vitoreados por toda New York.

-que comience el show.

Acompañada de miles de flash, Natasha junto a sus acompañantes subieron por el ascensor hasta la cima de la torre.

-no llores Iván.

-nunca creí que llegaría este día…shif….te ves tan hermosa.

Ella le dio le brazo a quien la crió, caminando juntos por una larga alfombra…

Entre los invitados se veían….a la derecha estaban clint y su hijo de 1 año Francis... Junto a ellos estaban Pym y Janet.

A la Izquierda estaban thor y su esposa embarazada de 2 meses….junto a ellos estaban los reyes de Wakanda.

Al final de la alfombra estaba Bobbi en el puesto de la madrina, en el puesto del padrino estaba tony con su mejor traje y junto a el…..el amor de su vida, que al verla sonrió.

Ella feliz sonrió, los novios nunca habían sido más felices en toda su vida.

Con amorosa complicidad, se tomaron de las manos dando el si para toda la eternidad.

Dándose un beso, que se vio en las pantallas de los TV de todo el mundo y el más allá.

Todo parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas o una película romántica.

La mayor sorpresa del día vendría cuando ellos estaban bailando el vals de los novios…

-steve… (Le susurro al oído)….tengo que decirte algo.

-¿no puede esperar?

Ella le movió la cabeza negativamente….entre susurros continuaron hablando…

-¿de que se trata?

-estoy embarazada.

El no lo podía creer, estaba entre el shock y las lágrimas de emoción.

-se…. ¿Segura?, 100%

-sip….me hice 3 pruebas ayer y todas dieron positivo…. (Le guiño el ojo)….relájate, diremos que ocurrió durante la luna de miel, ¿deacuerdo?

-es OK.

-¿he?

-cierta chica me dijo una vez…estamos en el 2012 no en 1940…..deacuerdo es muy formal, di OK.

-tonto.

-cuidado, ahora soy tu esposo.

-un esposo muy tonto.

Siguieron bailando, más tarde se preocuparían de comprar una casa o un departamento más grande para recibir al bebe.


	7. Capitulo 7: Luna de miel, Ecografía y S

Capitulo 7: Luna de miel, Ecografía y Sacos de arena.

Lo que debía ser unas románticas vacaciones en un crucero…

-aguhh….¡maldito bebe!...puf aguhh.

Se había convertido en todo lo contrario, gracias a las nauseas de la pelirroja.

-¿todo bien?

-¡lárgate!

Una serie de sonidos se escucho a través de la puerta del baño de su camarote.

El recién casado Steve Rogers, pensó seguir tocando pero decidió alejarse y dar un paseo por el barco.

-"luna de miel", esto no tiene nada de dulce.

Paseando se topo con una chica en bikini esta chica tenia algo en particular….¡era idéntica a Peggy!

-lindo día, ¿no?

-si, muy agradable.

-¿me pasas ese bronceador?

-claro

El le entrego un frasco anaranjado encima de una mesa, ella se paso el contenido del frasco por los brazos y el pecho….una vez hecho esto, volvió a fijarse en el hombre que estaba enfrente de ella…

-ups, olvide que seguías ahí…..mucho gusto, soy Peggy Macdonals.

-¿peggy?...hm…..encantado soy Steve Rogers.

-mmm…lindo y educado, una combinación muy rara en estos días.

-se podría decir que soy de otra época.

-ja ja ja….buena broma.

-si…..ja ja ja…"Broma"

Era como estar en un sueño.

-¿también estas de vacaciones con tu pareja?

Pregunta que lo devolvió a la realidad…

-si, de luna de miel con mi esposa.

-¡que coincidencia!, yo también.

-¿Cómo?

Para sorpresa (o desgracia) una mujer en bikini, parecida a su madre apareció, dándole un beso a Peggy.

-amor te presento a steve.

-hola… (Le dio la mano)….soy sarah.

-glup…. (Le correspondió el saludo)…..hola.

-bueno nosotras vamos a la piscina, nos vemos steve.

-adios.

Las esposas se fueron muy acarameladas…..dejando al veterano con la sensación de estar en un capitulo de "la dimensión desconocida"

-esta es una época muy extraña.

Sin darle más vueltas al asunto, continuo con su paseo.

Al regresar a su camarote, se encontró a Natasha encima de la cama con un paño frió en la cabeza.

-¿Cómo sigues?

-como si tuviera una lavadora adentro en vez de estomago.

El se sentó a su lado.

-tal vez debimos dejar el crucero que nos regalo Wonder man, para otra ocasión.

-¡por ningún motivo!, conociéndote era ahora o nunca.

Sintiéndose mejor, se acomodo sentándose en el borde de la cama junto al rubio.

-además, ya no nos podemos quejar.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?, con tus malestares no podremos disfrutar nada, ni aprovechar nada.

-la tecnología al rescate.

Ella de su bolso saco unas pastillas.

-acabo de encontrarlas en mi bolso, con esto dejare de vomitar.

-¿no será dañino para el bebe?

-para nada.

Ella se tomo las pastillas, luego coquetamente se abrió la camisa, besándole el cuello a su esposo.

-¿Quién dijo que no aprovecharíamos este viaje?

Ella se sentó en sus piernas, quitándose la camisa y el sostén…dándole besos, mientras sus manos bajan justo al punto más sensible del Cáp.

-¿Quién dijo que no disfrutaríamos?

-tu nunca vas a cambiar, ¿verdad?

-estoy embarazada… (Le susurro mordisqueándole la oreja)…no muerta.

El la tumbo sobre la cama, mientras le besaba y lamía los senos.

-mejor aprovechamos, pronto no podremos hacer esto.

-¿quieres apostar?

El resto del crucero, básicamente lo pasaron adentro de ese camarote.

Al bajar del barco Natasha ya estaba en sus 2 meses….

* * *

Acababan de llegar a su departamento y lo primero que noto fue al pasar por espejo…

-se esta notando.

No es que fuera vanidosa ni nada es solo que….un pequeño bultito se estaba formando en su abdomen.

Mirando esa leve anchura en su estomago se dio cuenta de 3 cosas:

1-todavía no se ha hecho una ecografía.

2-no tenían una habitación lista para su bebe.

3-iba a ser madre.

Durante su luna de miel ni el ni ella, habían pensado en alguno de estos puntos…ni si quiera se habían preguntado ¿si estaban preparados?

-steve.

-¿si?

-debemos ir a ver casas.

-¿ahora?, nat acabamos de llegar.

-lo se…no estamos preparados.

-¿para que?

-no te hagas.

Ambos se quedaron mirando el semi plano abdomen de la viuda negra.

-¿crees que seremos buenos padres?

-hm…..no lo se, yo siempre creí que moriría en el campo de batalla antes de ser padre.

-yo igual.

El dejo una maleta sobre la mesa.

-lo haremos bien….si podemos pelear guerras galácticas, podemos con este soldado.

-o soldada….mejor dicho persona, no quiero que le fuerces a ser algo que no quiera.

Con si se tratara de un superior que le daba una orden, el le contesto…

-si señor.

-hm…..con el papá que tiene no me sorprendería que a minutos de nacido, saludara a la bandera.

Ambos se rieron ante aquella imagen mental…

-hablando en serio, necesito que me prometas algo.

-¿yep?

-nada de estar agitándote o esforzándote, nada de Stress.

-calma Cáp., prometo que me cuidare.

Un mes después...

Molesto llego el americano a su gimnasio favorito...

-¡natasha!

Ahí estaba su esposa rusa entrenando con un saco de arena, con su ahora notorio embarazo, sus movimientos seguían ágiles.

-¡natasha!

Ella estaba concentrada con su enemigo imaginario, agachándose para esquivar un derechazo, contrarrestando con un golpe al hígado y otro al cuello.

-¡natasha!

Steve tuvo que sostener el saco para que ella parara.

-¿Qué?

-prometiste que te cuidarías.

-bah, ahora entreno con un 20% de exigencia…es lo máximo que voy a bajar.

El capitán América suspiro molesto….

Mantener a esta ex espía relajada, iba a ser una de sus más difíciles misiones. Algo le decía que durante estos meses, el que se terminaría estresando seria el.

-no pongas esa cara, necesitaba relajarme después de la ecografía.

-¿ya te la hiciste?... ¿sin mi?

- la grave en mi celular.

Ella saco su celular, apretando los botones apareció un video con imagen nítida de la ecografía.

Rogers miro las imágenes fascinado, escuchando la voz del doctor que relataba cada parte...

-impresionante.

-eso no es nada, aquí viene la parte en que el doctor me deja escuchar el latido del corazón de mi bebe.

Con tan solo escuchar el tu-tu tu-tu, steve no pudo evitar emocionarse.

-ya me dijeron que es…es un niño.

-un niño…..fiuuuuuu, bueno ya no podrá tener el nombre de mi madre.

Apenas termino el susodicho video, paso de la emoción a la seriedad.

-esto no te exculpa….no más entrenamiento hasta que nazca.

-ok.

Al otro día.

-¡es el colmo!

-¿Qué?, solo son unos golpecitos no estoy entrenando.

-te juro que sigues con esto, voy a tener que llevarme todos los sacos de arena de este gimnasio.

-aguafiestas.

-mmmm….mejor me llevo los sacos de arena de toda New York.

-exagerado.


	8. Capitulo 8:El forro de los asientos del

Capitulo 8: El forro de los asientos del auto de la Viuda Negra.

(# Aunque no lo crean, esto si paso en tierra 616 , lo explican en el comic Black Widow del Nº 1 al Nº 5)

-calma, tu siempre has sabido que hacer.

Se dijo Natasha de 16 años mientras caminaba por ese espeso bosque nevado, era la última de su grupo y no podía detenerse, tenía que llegar a su destino...

-Alexi no te perdonara si lo pierdes, animo.

La joven Sra. Shostako camino protegida por su traje militar ruso, subiendo aquella colina hasta donde vivía una partera y su hija.

Ese bebe, por sus condiciones era un verdadero milagro….ellos ya le habían elegido un nombre Tolstoi …. ¡Natasha Romanova Shostako no iba a parar hasta llegar a un lugar seguro para tenerlo!

Hacia frió y era de noche en ese bosque ruso…estaba a unos pasos de llegar cuando sintió la primera contracción.

-¡mierda!

La espía se encorvo de dolor, por suerte la partera y su hija, tan solo una niñita. Salieron a ayudarla a entrar.

Después de un difícil parto, agotada recibió la horrenda noticia.

-lo siento natasha, tu bebe nació muerto. #

-natasha…nat…..nat despierta….despierta.

* * *

Natalia o Natasha (como quieran llamarla) se despertó con la pequeña sacudida que le dio su actual marido.

-tenias una pesadilla.

-debí haber cenado de más.

-¿quien es Tolstoi?

-un amigo que murió.

Sin querer darle más vueltas al asunto, se volvió a tapar y se durmió.

Es que ese bebe era su mayor secreto, algo que ni el mismísimo James Barnes sabia…. Ahora con otro bebe creciendo dentro de ella, estaba (aunque no lo demostrara) asustada, muy asustada.

Sinceramente ella hubiera preferido no tener que pasar por esta experiencia de nuevo...

Aunque el suero del Super Soldier ha mantenido a la Viuda Negra en su mejor momento físico, los efectos sobre su cuerpo han hecho imposible el embarazo….

Ese era un gran consuelo para ella, que gracias al afecto a largo plazo del suero provocaba que el embarazo fuera imposible. Hasta que a los 70 años paso.

Días después.

-¿segura?, ¿completamente segura?

Ahora con 9 meses de embarazo, Natalia se hacia una ecografía, una de las tantas para saber como va su bebe.

-por quinta vez si…tu bebe esta sano, sin complicaciones.

-preferiría una segunda opinión, revise otra vez.

-¡huf esta mujer!...tu niño esta saludable, sin complicaciones.

La futura madre miro algo incomoda al medico de SHIELD, al principio estaba siendo monitoreada por un medico civil.

Pero el niño al tener una mezcla de dos sueros de super soldier diferentes podría traer complicaciones, por lo que Fury (junto a steve) la convencieron de seguir con un doctor especializado en super humanos.

-mira hice las pruebas, por seguridad también mande a hacer exámenes con Bestia y M. Fantástico….mis resultados fueron positivos, este niño se desarrolla sin problemas.

-¿y los resultados de bestia y M. Fantástico?

-son exactos.

-quiero verlos.

-querrás decir, queremos.

En ese instante llego Steve.

-¡al fin llego!...tal usted pueda convencer a su esposa que su bebe esta bien…..a mi no me quiere creer.

-Lamento la demora, Sharon trajo su auto al taller y estaba en condiciones de ser chatarra.

-¿viendo a tu ex a escondidas?...que "noble" de tu parte Cáp.

-tu sabes que solo es una clienta y nada más…además ya no soy el capitán América.

-como tu digas…..retomando el tema, quiero ver los resultados de los otros exámenes.

-¡ya se lo dije, son positivos!

-nat. Hay que creerle al doctor.

-si quieres ser conformista steve, yo no me opongo…..si no me muestra esos exámenes, tengo mis medios para conseguirlos.

-mmmm…supongo que el director Fury no se enojara, ya que no puso ninguna restricción sobre el asunto.

El medico dejo solo al matrimonio, en busca de los exámenes.

-¿no crees que estas exagerando?

-hablamos después de ver los exámenes.

El medico regreso con un pendrive, lo puso en su notebook mostrando la información.

-¿ahora esta convencida?

-no, pero es un inicio.

-ejem…es todo lo que puedo darle.

-eso ya lo veremos.

A la salida de las instalaciones…

-no debiste decir eso.

-debiste haberme apoyado, en lugar de poner cara de idiota.

En silencio se subieron al deportivo de Natasha.

-deberías dejarme conducir a mi. Con un embarazo tan avanzado deberías descansar.

-no estoy de humor para tus sermones.

-deben ser las hormonas. (Susurro)

-¿Qué?

-nada

Siguieron en silencio por el largo camino a casa…

-¡maldita sea!...un taco.

-debimos...

Antes que el pudiera terminar la oración, su esposa le dio una mirada de ira.

-…olvídalo.

Pasaron horas en ese embotellamiento, acompañados de miles de autos que tocaban la bocina y las noticias por la radio.

-steve.

-dime.

-esto no esta funcionando.

-si funciona, la radio es nueva.

-no me refiero a eso…me refiero a nosotros.

El soldado se sintió sorprendido, llevaban tan solo 9 meses exacto de casados.

-A veces siento que preferirías estar con sharon.

-no digas eso, sabes que te amo a ti.

-se….. (Apretó los dientes)….tengo que salir.

-¿Qué sucede?, ¿Qué pasa?

-¡no tengo tiempo para….(volvió a apretar los dientes)….¡llama a una ambulancia!

-¡el bebe!, se suponía que llegaría la próxima semana….

Al ver la expresión de dolor de su esposa, busco su celular por todos lados…. ¡sin batería!

-¡maldita porquería!

-toma el mió.

Tomo su celular…. ¡Sin saldo!...Steve Rogers estaba entrenado para todo… ¡menos para recibir un bebe!

Estaba desesperado, nervioso y asustado…. ¡no era el momento para el pánico!, regresando a su pose serena comenzó a mirar por todos lados.

-piensa soldado, piensa.

Acompañado de la respiración agitada de su mujer, miro con atención cada auto, hasta que un par autos más allá se veía a una doctora, molesta en su auto , quejándose por su celular.

-quédate aquí.

-date prisa o me voy. Ni loca doy a luz en un auto.

Al mirar a la parturienta por un momento, en sus ojos vio miedo.

-volveré lo prometo.

Tal como si se tratara de una misión de vida o muerte, atravesando los obstáculos que se interponían, llego hasta su objetivo. Toco el cristal de su ventana tres veces antes que ella le prestara atención.

-espera un minuto… (Incomoda miro al rubio)…. ¿que pasa?

-necesito su celular, mi esposa esta dando a luz.

-un minuto… (Volvió a su conversación)…..tengo que cortar….te llamo luego.

La castaña se bajo del auto.

-primero lléveme a donde esta ella, después llame a una ambulancia.

-gracias….

Leyó el nombre escrito en su bata.

- Dr. Jane Foster, es por aquí.

Con dificultad, llegaron hasta el auto.

-tenga.

-gracias.

Mientras el soldado llamaba a la ambulancia…

-necesito que te bajes la ropa interior, para que pueda revisarte.

La doctora examino a la ex espía en vestido maternal…

Pasaron horas y la ambulancia no llegaba, Rogers llamo hasta que se termino el saldo del celular prestado….yendo en busca de otro.

-me parece que vas a tener a tu bebe aquí.

-ni muert...AAAA…huf…huf…huf…huf.

-eso es respira, respira.

A la pelirroja le gustara o no, tendría a su hijo aquí.

-ya estas lo suficientemente dilatada, en cuando yo diga empuja.

-no debía….hu….huf…huf…ser así.

-necesito que pujes…. ¡Empuja!

Era casi como dar a luz con aquella partera otra vez, controlando sus miedos ( lo mejor que podía) Comenzó a pujar.

-vamos…puja, puja.

-eso es vas…bien….bien.

A lo lejos se escuchaba la sirena de la ambulancia…

-¡ignora la sirena!, ¡puja!, ¡puja!

-AAAAAAA.

-¡ya viene!... ¡veo la cabeza!

-AAAA…Huf…..huf.

-¡puja!... ¡puja!

Era exacto como se sentía en aquella vez, un dolor horrendo acompañado de un bebe muerto, ya sentía que la misma historia se iba a repetir…

-BUAAAAAAAAA.

-es un niño.

Los paramédicos llegaron justo a tiempo para cortar el cordón umbilical, lo cubrieron con una manta y se lo entregaron a su madre (que ya estaba en una camilla)

Natasha no sabia que decir, era tan chiquito con un mechón de pelo rojo y los ojos de su padre, hablando de su padre….

-al fin llegaste.

-yo….yo…estaba….no importa.

El rubio se acercó a su esposa, a pesar de lo agotada sonreía…

Ella dio un ultimo vistazo a su auto antes de que la subieran dentro de la ambulancia, la sangre y demás fluidos, sacarlos del carísimo forro de los asientos seria un golpe al hígado…..ya se imaginaba lo caro que le saldrá la tintorería…

-es precioso.

La observación de su esposo, la hizo regresar al pequeño que tenia en sus brazos, somnoliento y lleno de vida…el forro de su auto podía esperar.

Los nuevos padres les dieron las gracias a la doctora, le regresaron su teléfono y se fueron en la ambulancia.

-¿Quién se hubiera imaginado que tendría un pequeño bucky en mis brazos?

-¿Qué?

-ya sabes, si los héroes siguieran siendo necesarios….lo más seguro es que cuando creciera, el terminaría siendo tu compañero.

-mmmmm…. ¿Bucky?, ¡eso es!

-¿Qué cosa?

-llamémoslo James…..en honor a Winter soldier.

-¿james?, ¿Qué opinas tu?

El pequeñito en respuesta, solo bostezo…

-tomare eso como un si, James Rogers.

-¿nat?...lo que estabas diciéndome antes del parto, ¿aun lo piensas?

-no lo se….démosle unos 10 o 20 años más a esto y ya veremos si nos divorciamos. Pero una cosa es segura.

-¿Qué cosa?

-el forro de los asientos de mi auto, lo vas a tener que pagar tu.

-en tus sueños.


	9. Capitulo 9: Helado de Vainilla

Capitulo 9: Helado de Vainilla.

Como añoraba los días tranquilos...

Los días en que el tenia que saltar de un edificio ante una explosión, esquivar balas o luchar contra un villano...

-que días aquellos.

Cerro los ojos recordando…..Como aquellos días fueron reemplazados con...

* * *

Flash Back

Eran las 3 de la mañana…

-¡steve!... ¡STEEEVEEEE!

El con un sobresalto se despertó ante esa sacudida, al ver que no había enemigo al asecho miro enojado a su esposa…

-No debiste hacer eso, casi y te doy un codazo.

-bah, yo te lo devolvería sin problema.

El trato de volver a taparse pero su esposa con 3 meses de embarazo, de un tirón le quito las mantas.

-¡¿Qué haces?!

-ya roncaste suficiente, quiero helado.

-¿Dónde quieres que encuentre helado a estas horas?

-no me importa.

Ella tenia una mirada de quererlo matar, casi podía adivinar que estaba a punto de sacar una pistola para obligarlo a ir.

-ni modo…. ¿Que sabor?

-vainilla…. ¡Y rápido o si no…!

-ya se….ya se.

Resignado se levanto, se puso los pantalones, unas zapatillas y la primera camisa que encontró…

-a veces me pregunto, ¿Por qué no seguí congelado?

-¿Qué?

-que voy a buscarte helado.

Condujo dos cuadras hasta la primera tienda...

-¿Qué se le ofrece?

-helado de vainilla.

-no tengo.

Condujo 3cuadras más, de reojo en un signo pare vio a Tony Stark entrando a un club, con 2 morenas despampanantes...

-algunas cosas nunca cambian.

Al llegar a la tienda, se encontró con un empleado medio dormido...

-¿tiene helado de vainilla?

-¿he?... ¿como?... ¿venado de frutilla?

-hm…..helado de frutilla….digo, vainilla.

-¡ha!...ahora entiendo…. ¿De vainilla?

-si.

-no hay…..un barbudo se llevo el ultimo.

-natasha me va a matar.

Al salir se topo con alguien que no esperaba…

-¿thor?... ¿que haces aquí?

-yo creí que por ser el rey de Asgard no tendría que sucumbir ante los antojos de mi esposa, me equivoqué.

-¿Por qué no enviaste a los 3 guerreros?

-¿y que toda Asgard se entere?... ¡ni por todo el oro de Odin!

-parece que ambos estamos en las mismas.

-te dejo, si la madre de mi heredero espera más tiempo por su helado…. ¡Asgard va a arder!

-¿helado?

Mientras el avenger dorado se elevaba al cielo, el primer avenger le grito….

-¿HELADO DE QUE?

-DE VAINILLA.

Aguantándose las ganas de darse un puñetazo, se subió al auto y siguió conduciendo…

-¿se evaporo todo el maldito helado de toda New York?

Condujo toda la mañana (mientras aun estaba oscuro), yendo de tienda y tienda hasta que en una tienda de una gasolinera.

-si tengo.

-¡aleluya!

El empleado lo miro como si se tratara de un loco.

Después tomo el bote de helado y lo paso por la maquina identificadota de código de barras .Luego miro por segunda vez al hombre que estaba comprando…

-¿se siente bien?

-mejor que nunca.

Eran las 5 de la mañana, al fin llego a su departamento con el susodicho helado.

La ex espía soviética dormía profundamente, hasta que lo sintió llegar.

-¿lo tienes?

El cansado por la casi "misión imposible" que le toco tener, sin palabras le paso el bote de helado y una cuchara...Desvistiéndose le pregunto...

-¿no tienes algo que decirme nat.?

-te demoraste demasiado….esta no es la marca que quería, ve a comparar otro.

Steve tenía tres opciones: 1 darle un derechazo, 2 gritarle como un loco o 3 simplemente ignorarla e irse a dormir.

-buenas noches.

Sin darle más vueltas al asunto se durmió...

En la otra noche...

-¡steve!... ¡Steve!

-¡oh no!

-¡oh si!...helado de chocolate…. ¡y rapidito!

-nat…

-¡ahora!

Nada ni nadie lo preparo, para la ira de un rusa embarazada….por lo que hasta que se cumpliera el 4 mes, las cosas seguirían así

El oji azul pensó que lo malo había pasado, Sin embargo en el noveno mes…

-steve….¡steve!

-¿Qué pasa?, los antojos ya pasaron.

-eres un… (Se detuvo un momento, aguantando las ganas de gritar)…creo que ya es hora.

El super soldado se despego de sus sabanas rápido.

-¿segura?

-como puedes ser tan….(se tomo el estomago)…..es ahora.

El no quería tocarla, no se sentía preparado para esto…armándose de valor, la ayudo a ir hasta el auto.

-tranquila pronto iremos al hospital.

-ni loca…..llévame a SHIELD.

Como un loco condujo hasta las instalaciones de SHIELD...

-¡date prisa!

-¡conduzco lo más rápido que puedo!

Llegaron en tiempo record, ahí el medico que la atendía, la reviso.

-es una falsa alarma.

El rubio quedo sorprendido…

-pero las contracciones…yo creí, creímos que…

-cálmese….son por así decirlo, "contracciones de practica"…es normal que pase, incluso en super humanos…solo este alerta.

Los siguientes días fueron de constante sobresalto, a cada pequeño dolorcito o incomodidad de la viuda negra…

Al capitán América casi le daba un infarto (solo un decir por que los super soldier no se pueden infartar), seguido de un verdadero show para ir al hospital más cercano o a las instalaciones de SHIELD.

Lastima que toda esa tensión para ir al hospital por las "falsas alarmas", hallan terminado con la pelirroja ex espía soviética dando a luz en su auto….cosa que le recuerda al rubio americano, cada vez que discuten…

Regresando del flash back

* * *

Abrió los ojos….si eso era malo….

-BUAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Lo que vino fue peor…

-BUAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Eran las 4 de la mañana….Ahí estaba el con su bebito de unos días de nacido, que no paraba de llorar.

-BUAAAAAAAAAAAA.

-shisss…. ¿Por que no te duermes?

Este pequeñito….sus pequeños pulmoncitos eran tan potentes que hasta en el último piso, se escuchaba con claridad...

-shisss….shisssss..

-BUAAAA…BUAAAAA….BUAAAAA.

-nat, ¿Cuánto falta?

-poco.

-BUAAAAAAAAA.

En la otra habitación, la viuda negra se sacaba la leche…

-debió haberlo hecho antes.

-BUAAAA….BUAAAA.

El rubio se paseaba de un lado para el otro, con el soldadito que no paraba de llorar.

-¿ahora?

-casi.

Siguió paseándose con el bebe hasta que finalmente apareció la pelirroja, con el biberón lleno de leche materna...

-dásela.

-¿yo?

-lo tienes en los brazos.

Calmándolo lo más que puso, le dio el biberón…..el pequeñito finalmente se calmo.

-¿ves?...no es un monstruo.

-ten.

El le entrego el biberón a Natasha, mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda al pelirrojo.

Ahora más calmo el mini rogers se durmió en los brazos de su padre…..este lo miro por novena vez desde que nació…..estaba 100 % que tenia sus ojos y un 50% seguro que tenia su barbilla…En eso estaba cuando la super soldier rusa apareció.

-¿lo acuestas tu o lo hago yo?

-ya lo tengo en los brazos.

Con mucho cuidado de no pisar un juguete, lo coloco en su cuna...

-se ve como un ángel cuando duerme.

Una vez hecho esto, sintió a su esposa dándole un brazo por detrás, además de un beso en la mejilla.

-Estas en lo cierto Steve…..parece un Ángel…Nadie pensaría en lo ruidoso que puede ser.

-ruidoso ahora…muy pronto estará hablando.

-yeah…..pero nosotros le hablaremos más, tanto que nos pedirá que nos callemos.

-como un par de viejos, que no tienen nada mejor que hacer.

-vieja será tu abuela.

-vamos admítelo, jovencita de 70 años.

Cansados fueron a su dormitorio y se acostaron…Antes de dormirse, su esposa le comento…

-¿supiste?...Sif tuvo una niña.

-¿de verdad?

-sip…según Tony, el dios del trueno estuvo como en un funeral, hasta que la bebita sonriéndole le tomo un dedo….desde entonces esta en los cielos.

-¿thor con una pequeña?... ¡quien lo hubiera creído!

-shissss…baja la voz, o tu pequeño llorara un mar, otra vez.

-ok... (Susurrando le dijo)… ¿has sabido algo de Pantera negra?

-el y Storm (tormenta) están tratando de tener un heredero.

-mmmm…supongo que ya era hora, T'Challa se esta haciendo viejo. Ororo debe estar entusiasmada.

-Janet también esta entusiasmada…..mañana debemos ir con Pym, para ayudarla a convencerlo….a la hora del almuerzo, no te olvides.

-tomo nota.

Se taparon lo mejor que pudieron antes de cerrar los ojos.

-así que…..esto es vida normal, ¿asustada?

-…..adaptándome, ¿y tu?

-no me puedo quejar.

-¿crees que esto dure?

-espero que lo suficiente, para que el niño valla a la universidad o se enliste en el ejercito.

Trataron de dormir todo lo que podían….mañana a primera hora Steve iría a trabajar en el taller…Mientras que natasha se quedaría en casa para cuidar al recién nacido James.


	10. Capitulo 10: Sueños

Capitulo 10: Sueños.

Tony Stark (conciente o inconcientemente) estaba de a poco, retomando la vida que tenía antes de ser Iron Man, parecía que todos los avances hechos en su vida iban a disolverse…

-¿Qué diablos?

Ahí estaba un pelo pero no cualquier pelo….Era blanco, Stark quedo en shock al ver ese cabello blanco en su peineta.

-ejem…..cálmate tony es solo un pelo, nada de que preocuparse….existe el teñido y las mujeres encuentras sexy a los hombres maduros.

Al verse en el espejo de su baño, se dio cuenta que era el único blanco.

-nada de que preocuparse

Con su característico aire despreocupado, se acostó en su carísima cama…

* * *

Tuvo un sueño.

Pero uno de sus acostumbrados sueños en los que se casaba con Pepper o gobernaba el universo, este era diferente…

En el sueño estaba más canoso, detrás de el estaba el Quinjet avenger con una especie de cúpula artificial…

-por suerte logre llegar.

Apareció Yocasta con 3niños: 1 pequeño pelirrojo de 2 años (probablemente James), 1 morenito como de 1 año, llamado Azari y un bebe con polera amarilla. Llamado Henry Pym Jr o simplemente Pym.

-¿son todos? ¿Dónde esta Francis?

-hawkeye no se presento, lo más probable es que el y su hijo…

-no me lo digas, adivinare….pobre pequeño era tan joven.

En ese instante apareció visión con una pequeña rubia de 2 años.

-¿Qué hace Torunn aquí?...creí que se la llevaría, con todo lo que esta pasando. No es momento de una lección de humildad.

-thor tuvo que regresar a Asgard…su hogar esta en problemas y la tierra ya no es su responsabilidad.

-dejar a su hija así como así, y todos pensaban que yo era el irresponsable…

En ese instante, una tercera maquina daño a Yocasta…visión destruyo la maquina mientras tony pasaba la conciencia del robot femenino, a la nave.

-prometo que esto es temporal, reparare tu cuerpo lo antes posible….visión aleja los demás robots, mientras despegamos.

-afirmativo.

Mientras la nave despegaba, se podía apreciar a New York siendo atacada bestialmente por horrendas maquinas.

-¡llamada entrante de la Srta. Potts!

* * *

-¿he?...Jarvis, ponlo en el buzón de voz.

Todo era un sueño, horrendo sueño, espantoso…..pero de todos modos era un sueño...

-señor, es urgente.

-mmm….que más da, conecta la llamada.

-si señor.

Era sueño, solo un sueño…..olvidándose de aquel sueño, siguió con su vida tan normal como siempre.

Fue hasta que 3 días después, tuvo el otro sueño...

* * *

En el sueño estaba sin su armadura, en medio de un desierto…medio mundo estaba bajo el dominio de las maquinas..

Los niños ya estaban más grandes, torunn se veía de unos 14 años… entre ellos había un joven arquero, probablemente Francis (no sabia como esta ahí)

Los niños pelaban con las versiones robóticas de sus padres.

Lo más impresionante de todo era que peleaban contra las maquinas y les ganaban...

Un viejo hulk apareció de la nada, peleando en contra… ¡DE ULTRON!

Ultron le lanzo un rayo, pero el viejo Hulk lo resistió, caminado hasta la maquina y partiéndola en dos.

-¡HULK ES EL MÁS FUERTE!

Hulk de un salto llego hasta a una anciana, con la cabeza de visión en sus manos...

-betty.

La anciana dejo la cabeza en el suelo.

-hola hulk.

El monstruo cargo a la anciana. De un salto, la vieja pareja se fue…

Las dos partes de Ultron comenzaban a unirse, la chica rubia se elevo al cielo con ambas partes, el chico pelirrojo grito…

-¡TORUNN!

Ella miro en los aires a los que estaban en la tierra, especialmente a James.

-mantendré a salvo a mi familia.

-¡torunn!

Ella se elevo, paso un largo rato, parecía que ya no iba a volver…Entonces…

-mi padre les manda saludos.

Acompañada de un relámpago. La chica regreso con una armadura dorada y…#1

-¡reunión a las 10 de la mañana!

* * *

Ahí estaba tony otra vez, en el mundo real...

-jarvis ¿Qué hora es?

-las 8 señor, el desayuno ya esta servido en el comedor.

¿Su día? Tan normal como siempre…Para los que lo observaban, pero para Stark fue diferente...

Esos sueños, cada vez se sentían tan reales (eso y el hecho de que tenia cada día más pelos blancos) lo preocupaba.

Pasaron meses antes del tercer sueño….

* * *

Esta vez se orientaba 2 años después de lo ocurrido en el sueño anterior...Ultron regreso a la tierra y conquisto todo el planeta...

Inmortus junto a un ejército atacaban a Ultron. Este los derrotaba y se provocaba una anomalía en la realidad…Provocando que este día se repitiera por 100 años...casi colapsando el tiempo y espacio del multiuniverso…dañando la realidad...

Tony no sabía ¿Cómo? Pero ahí estaba el viejo explicándole a su yo joven la situación...

En su lado estaba el hulk viejo (que ahora parecía tener la inteligencia de Banner), james con chaqueta sin mangas, torunn con una armadura parecida a la anterior...

Pym, azari, Francis ahora rubio y blanco (tal vez encontró el modo de volver a la pigmentación que tenia al nacer) pero sus ojos seguían pardos y una Spider- Girl (tal vez hija de spider man o spider woman)…

También estaba Kang…

¿Por qué? Ni idea...

En el lado del joven Stark estaba Wolverine, un moderno capitán América (o sea James Barnes) y un tipo llamado Protector...

Mientras hablaban la anomalía se volvió a repetir, esta vez ultron perdió…Inmortus y su ejército se retiró en paz...

El joven Stark y su equipo ya no estaban...

Kang le disparo al viejo hulk y luego le apunto a el…. Todo se puso negro...fue raro, se sintió como si se hubiera muerto.. 2#

-¡son las 7 de la mañana!

* * *

-ejem….gracias jarvis.

Tony se levanto de su cama, a seguir con su vida normal….pero los sueños…

Cada vez los sueños se hacían más y más reales...casi como una premonición…

El último sueño ocurrió mientras tomaba una siesta, en su escritorio después de una reunión difícil y aburrida…

* * *

Este sueño era más alegre que los anteriores…

Las cosas comenzaban a calmarse en el lúgubre lugar… la gente de la ciudad llamada Ultra city, comenzaba a tener vida después de muchos años de horror.

La Academia de Avenger se reconstruye y los por así decirlo…..Next Avenger deciden asistir.

James tuvo citas con una chica parecida a Wolverine, pero esto no duro...

Ahí Francis comienza una relación con la chica de garras síquicas rosadas.

Mientras que….si no lo hubiera visto no lo hubiera creído….James y Torunn terminan como pareja.

A pesar de todo, algo de luz se podía ver en este futuro imperfecto...3#

-tony…..tony…. ¡TONY!

* * *

Stark casi se cae de su asiento cuando Pepper lo sacudió.

-tenemos una reunión a las 6 de la tarde.

-¿otra vez?

-el trabajo es el trabajo.

Muy pensativo, se quedo y antes de que su asistente saliera...

-¿pepper?

-¿si?

-voy a agregarle al Quinjet avenger una cúpula de ambiente artificial.

-¿para que?

-por que se me da la gana.

-hay tony…..el Quinjet no es un juguete, además si estuviéramos en los tiempos en que los héroes aun eran necesarios tal vez…pero ahora la historia es otra, a tus accionistas no les va a gustar.

-lo se….es por eso que tu les vas a decir que es para celulares para el ejercito.

-¿celulares?...los accionistas no son estupidos.

-también se eso… (Le guiño el ojo)…son difíciles de convencer, pero no imposible para una chica tan inteligente como tu.

-tu nunca cambiaras ¿verdad?... (Suspiro enfadada)….veré que puedo hacer.

-soy un eterno adolescente…por así decirlo. Ja ja ja

-"ja ja ja"….mejor sigo trabajando.

-bien por ti.

-mmmm…casi se me olvidaba, por si te interesa Storm esta embarazada.

-¿de verdad?, ¡me alegro por pantera negra!, ¿ya les...

-Un enorme ramo de rosas y una nota de felicitaciones ya les llego de tu parte.

La puerta se cerro, dejando a Stark el tiempo y privacidad suficiente, para hacer un diseño en 3D.

"vive un día a la vez" ese era el estilo de vida y lema de tony Stark….pero estos sueños lo habían perturbado tanto que, solo por esta vez…..era mejor tener una pequeña precaución.

* * *

1# Esto ocurrió en la película de los next avenger.

2# esto ocurrió en los comic de los avenger de the heroic age (edad heroica) del n° 1 al n° 6

3# esto paso lo revise en ** Francis_Barton_(Earth-555326)** (traducido por que esta en ingles), no se exactamente en que comic pasa…

Según ** next-avengers/65-17900/ **(Pág. traducida) los next también aparecen en Spider-Man: ¿Soy un vengador , avangers assemble n|° 1 y en SHIELD n°1, por si lo quieren buscar.


	11. Capitulo 11: Madres

Capitulo 11: Madres.

_Tony, tu me criaste…nos criaste a todos….no lograste evitar que ultron matara a todos los héroes….tampoco que kang te matara a ti y a Hulk…._

_Existen tantas cosas que me hubiera gustado decirte: no es tu culpa este caos, no es tu culpa que tu armadura se averiara en el momento menos oportuno y no pudieras ayudar a nuestros padres a pelear en contra del dictador robótico._

_Pero existen cosas que me hubieran gustado saber…._

_Como el ¿Por qué? Tenías un registro de nuestros padres (tanto en esta como en otras dimensiones) que llevabas en secreto y de nosotros…aunque debo agradecerte por que si así no fuera, yo no hubiera podido escribir esto._

_Admito que me gustaría que la alarma de mi habitación sonara y todo fuera una pesadilla…si esto fuera un cuento mis padres seguirían vivos y al abrir las ventanas vería a new york aun en pie._

_OK, aquí va el ultimo día con mis padres, tranquilos seguiré escribiendo en tercera persona, para no confundirlos..._

* * *

Era una noche tormentosa, el pequeño james de 2 años se levanto de su cama hasta el dormitorio de sus padres…

-¡mami!, ¡papi!

Su padre fue el primero en despertarse...

-¿Qué pasa soldado?

-tengo miedo, ¿puedo dormir aquí?

-claro campeón.

-¿y el Cáp. Puede también?

Dijo el pequeño mostrando su figurita del capitán América, su padre dio una risita e hizo un lugar para su pequeño.

-el puede.

El pelirrojo se subió a la cama, mientras su papá lo arropaba, su mamá le acariciaba la cabeza...

-no hay nada de que preocuparse mi amor… (Le dio un besito en la mejilla)….papi y yo estamos aquí, nunca dejaremos que algo malo te pase.

El rubio termino de arroparlo, diciendo…

-siempre estaremos contigo, siempre te cuidaremos.

A pesar de los truenos y relámpagos afuera del departamento….James se sentía en el lugar más seguro del universo, al dormir acurrucado con sus padres...

La mañana estaba soleada, era el primer día de primavera.

En la cocina la viuda negra en bata tomaba café, mientras capitán América en calzoncillos y polera blanca, leía el periódico de hoy...

-buenos días james.

-buenos días papi.

El pequeño pelirrojo se sentó, la pelirroja encendió la pequeña TV….para que el infante viera Plaza Sésamo...

-bueno días amor…. ¿Que quieres desayunar el día de hoy?

-cereal.

Su madre le sirvió el cereal de Elmo…

-¿Qué se dice james?

-gracias mami.

Ella regreso a sentarse en su lugar, regresando a su café y hablar de los recortes presupuestarios al ejército que tenían muy preocupado a su marido….

Todo era paz y tranquilidad hasta que…

-¡interrumpimos este programa para pasar una noticia de ultimo minuto!

-Steve sube el volumen.

-de inmediato.

El programa del pájaro gigante amarillo, fue reemplazado con una noticia de último minuto...

-Se han informado la presencia de maquinas alienígenas….si….corrección, por interno me informan que son robóticas….dirigidas por el terrorista metálico…

A natasha se le cayó su taza, apenas escucho su nombre…

-¡no puede ser!

-mami ¿Quién es ultron?

-shhh….silencio james, mami y yo estamos viendo algo importante.

En la TV aparecían imágenes de San Francisco, los Ángeles, Texas, etc.…..y países como Canadá, Bolivia, Ecuador, Brasil, Chile etc.….En síntesis la mayoría de ciudades y países de este lado del mundo siendo atacados hasta el exterminio…

Pasando a Imágenes de Iron man siendo derribado por Ultron...el play boy callo en caída libre, siendo rescatado por visión…

Pronto por toda New York se escuchaba, helicópteros del ejército y naves de batalla de SHIELD...

-según los últimos informes las maquinas se dirigen directo a New York, se le pide a la población guardar provisiones y ropa e iniciar el proceso de evacuación… …me informan que ahora Wakanda y la Atlántida están bajo ataque…ahora el Director de SHIELD.

Un tipo con parche en el ojo, reemplazo al lector de Noticias...

-Seré Directo…En tan solo 3 horas la mayoría de los habitantes de las ciudades ya informadas han sido eliminadas, New york es la ultima ciudad en pie, somos los últimos y no nos rendiremos….se les pide a los ciudadanos iniciar la evacuación en calma y sigan las instrucciones que los soldados les den….a todos los héroes de New york considérense reclutados… ¡es una orden presidencial…!

El lector de noticias volvió a aparecer...

-En estos momentos hemos perdido la comunicación con el cuartel general de SHIELD, Washington ha sido borrada del mapa y no tenemos información del paradero del Presidente…

James miro a ambos lados, para ver que sus padres ya no estaban...

-¿mamá? ¿Papá?

A unos minutos su madre apareció vestida de negro con una maleta y su padre con el traje del capitán América, apago el TV...

-¿Por qué están disfrazados?... ¡eres el capitán América!

-después te explicamos James….Ahora vístete y ve con mami.

Su padre lo abrazo...

-te amo james…..siempre te querré, no importa lo que hagas yo estaré a tu lado y orgulloso de ti.

Este abrazo era diferente, era como si se estuviera despidiendo….El pequeño oji azul vio como el oji azul mayor besaba a su esposa, tomaba su escudo y salía corriendo del departamento.

-¡papi!

Trato de seguirlo pero su madre lo detuvo.

-nos reuniremos con el después.

Ella lo ayudo a vestirse, tomo la maleta y cargando al niño salio…

La ciudad era un caos, miles de personas aterradas tratando de salir…vándalos tratando de robar cualquier cosa y vagabundos gritando que el fin del mundo ya llego...

-¡NAT!... ¡NATASHA!

El mini Rogers vio a un tipo vestido de morado, corría en dirección a ellos.

-¡¿has visto a bobbi?!...salio con Francis a dar un paseo y no los encuentro. Tampoco contesta su celular.

-no los he visto, tranquilo sabes como es ella….ya deben haber llegado al lugar seguro.

-tengo que encontrarlos…promete que les dirás que nos esperen, ¡prométemelo!

-te lo juro Clint.

La madre y el hijo continuaron su maratón hasta llegar a Industrias Stark…

Adentro una robot los recibió…

-yocasta, ¿Dónde esta pepper?

-no la he podido contactar…vamos, visión logro traer a tony y los esta esperando.

-yo no puedo ir, debo unirme al resto de los Avengers…..esperen a Clint y a su familia…. ¡ni se les ocurra irse sin ellos!

-retrasare el despegue lo más que pueda.

Con lágrimas en sus ojos, Natasha le entrego la maleta a Yocasta, luego abrazo a su hijo…

-he hecho cosas malas en el pasado, cosas que para mi alivio jamás sabrás…. una lista en rojo….pero lo único de verdad bueno que ha salido de mi, eres tu.

-mami…

-esta bien.

Ella le dio un becito en la frente.

-cuando esto termine, iremos a tomar helado.

-¿lo prometes?

-lo prometo…. (Lo volvió a abrazar)….regresare por ti.

Sin mirar atrás la ex espía se fue…dando lugar para que a pocos minutos, tanto pantera negra y Storm, como Wasp y Gigant man hicieran lo mismo con sus respectivos hijos…los primeros disparos y bombazos comenzaron a producirse por toda la ciudad.

_El resto, ya lo saben. Historia antigua._

Años después

James ahora de 16 estaba en el ex salón de trofeos de Ultron ahora Museo.

-así termina todo ¿no?

La guerra había terminado, tanto Ultron como Inmortus y su yo futuro Kang pasaron a la historia…con un alto costo….el universo quedo hecho pedazos, la unica vida que existe esta en Ultra City...

-pensé que disfrutaría más la victoria, creo que no.

Miro su reloj, si no se daba prisa llegaría Tarde a la Academia de Avangers...

-Mejor comienzo a correr, visión puede ser un profesor feroz cuando llegas tarde a su clase.

Antes de irse, coloco su mano sobre el escaparate, del casco de Iron man...

-gracias por todo Tony.

Apurado paso, por la recién instalada estatua de Hulk y Tony con el lema "los últimos héroes más poderosos del planeta"

Regresando a Tierra 616...

Había pasado una semana de la conversación de Natasha… perdón….Natalia y Gea..

-deberías decírselo.

Ahora la pelirroja tomaba un café con mockingbird

-sabes que no me gusta difundir información personal, conste que solo te lo dije por que eres uno de los pocos camaradas que tengo.

-tomo nota, Viuda…te respeto que quieras mantenerlo en secreto, sin embargo creo que...

Una luz apareció delante de ellas. De la luz salio un robot femenino...

-¿Alkhema?... ¡es imposible estas muerta!

-nada es imposible Bobbi Morse.

-¿Quién es ella bobbi?

-ella es la otra esposa de…

La robot les lanzo una esfera que las electrocuto, sin problema las cargo hasta su dimensión...

-esos mocosos mataron a mi marido…..si no puedo destruirlos….me divertiré con sus madres.

Las coloco en una jaula, a pocos pasos estaba Sif y Storm igual de inconsciente y engrilladas.

-Ultron será vengado.


	12. Capitulo 12: Momento Raro

Capitulo 12: Momento Raro

#¿Que Wasp en realidad no murió, si no que fue teletrasportada a otra dimensión ?, si paso en tierra 616, verifíquenlo en  translate_c?depth=1&ei=kPGaULazIefu0gGwnoCIDw&hl=es&prev=/search%3Fq%3DAlkhema%26hl%3Des%26biw%3D1366%26bih%3D602%26prmd%3Dimvns&rurl= .cl&sl=en&u= Janet_van_Dyne_%28Earth-616%29&usg=ALkJrhi85tC2sMvT1QnIHdYScJRi -txNcA

* * *

-bobbi…bobbi…. ¡Oh que diablos!... ¡BARBARAAAAAAA!

Mockingbird se despertó con un sobresalto, ante el grito de la Viuda Negra.

-¿Dónde estamos?... ¿donde están nuestras armas?

-ni idea…..espero que ahora me expliques, ¿Cómo conoces a esa puta metálica?

La ex esposa de hawkeye miro en sus alrededores antes de contestar, a unos pasos la ex reina de Wakanda se despertaba, mientras la actual líder de las Valquirias seguía inconsciente.

-hace tiempo cuando estaba en Avengers de la Costa Oeste. Pym, el Doctor Myron Machain y yo fuimos secuestrados por Ultron, mediante control mental obligo a los doctores a construirla.

-¿y tu?

-en cuanto a mi necesitaba mis ondas cerebrales para la personalidad…..no preguntes ¿Cómo? Pero la tipa salio una manica homicida sadomasoquista.

-no preguntare….entonces, resumiendo…. ¿Por que la creías muerta?

-ella creo un pueblo de robots de pacíficos, pero estos estaban programados para reconstruir a Ultron, ella se sacrifico para destruir a sus "hijos" y a Ultron, para salvar a la humanidad.

Las dos espías miraron su entorno, tratando de averiguar ¿Cómo escapar?

-no entiendo ¿por que hace esto? A pesar de todos sus defectos, la Alkhema que conocí nunca haría algo como esto.

-tal vez…..como tu ya lo dijiste, era una manica homicida sadomasoquista.

El lugar en el que estaban era de una tecnología sumamente avanzada, era casi como si alguien mezclara distintas tecnologías.

-O tal vez es la versión paralela de Alkhema.

Storm se levanto completamente lucida.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-lo supongo Viuda Negra….en base a mi experiencia con los X-men….sinceramente tenemos más experiencia con futuros y realidades paralelas que ustedes los Avengers.

-entonces "su alteza"…. ¿Te parece este lugar familiar?

La morena miro con mucho cuidado el lugar...

-si de algo estoy segura Mockingbird, es que esto no es el futuro de Apocalipsis.

-aaaaa….mi cabeza… (La diosa miro por todos lados)… ¡por la sangre de Odin!... ¿como llegue aquí?

-no te preocupes. Yo también siento que me patearon el trasero.

-nunca dejaras de ser una mujer vulgar ¿verdad viuda?

En ese instante apareció Alkhema, cargando a….

-¡¿WASP?!...¡imposible!...ella falleció cuando thor la mato con su martillo, por que la reina Veranke la convirtió en una bomba humana, al final de la guerra contra los Skull.

-ya te lo había dicho…. nada es imposible Bobbi Morse.

La malvada maquina dejo a la inconsciente mujer, en otra celda.

-solo por que odio la ignorancia, te diré**…. Al parecer, cuando Thor la golpeó con un rayo, el proceso de expansión en lugar de matarla, la envió a la Microverse donde usó su tarjeta Avenger Identi-con el fin de alertar a los Avengers de su presencia... **

-existe algo llamado resumen.

-calma Storm…. En fin, **Giant-Man, sin saber ¿Quién mando la señal? Viajó a la Microverse, donde finalmente encontró Janet que estaba peleando con alguien llamado Lord Gouza#**….Por suerte logre raptarla apenas regresaron a su dimensión.

-ya que nos atrapaste a todas, dinos… ¿para que nos quieres?... ¡HABLA O JURO POR ASGARDIA QUE SENTIRAS MI IRA!

-te gustaría saber…. oh Sif….la perfecta Sif…..si tanto quieres saber… ¡ES PARA ESTO!

Una descarga eléctrica atravesó sus cuerpos, la descarga era tan fuerte que ni Ororo pudo activar sus poderes climáticos a tiempo...

-¡eso es griten!...¡GRITEN!...¡PARA QUE ELLOS LAS ESCUCHEN!

Era un dolor indescriptible, las recorría por todo su ser hasta los limites, además de llevarlas a un grato de dolor inimaginable.

¿Cuánto estuvieron así? Horas, días, semanas, meses, años…..quien sabe…

-basta, no quiero que mueran antes de tiempo….tengo muchas sorpresas para ustedes.

La robot las dejo al cuidado de unos modelos actualizados de sus "hijos"….

Natasha apenas esta consciente, levantando como pudo la cabeza...

-bobbi….bobbi…. ¿sigues viva?

-e….e…..eso creo… ¿sif?

-…..aquí estoy hermanas.

-OK… ¿storm?

Ante la pregunta de la rubia, la deidad movió la cabeza negativamente.

-esta inconsciente, Odin no a reclamado su alma todavía.

-h….hey…..¿a….acaso…..estoy…pintada?

La multimillonaria diseñadora, seguía con la cabeza en el suelo pero respiraba.

-yo…yo…solo….solo quería volver a Henry…. ¿Como

Lamentablemente estaba tan debilitada, al poco rato quedo fuera de combate, al igual que la mutante.

Antes que pudieran siquiera recuperarse, la robot regreso.

-estoy segura que me extrañaron, sigamos jugando.

La tortura continúo horas, horas y más horas.

No podían huir, nadie venia a rescatarlas.

La pelirroja estaba convencida de que esta vez le había llegado la hora, muy pronto volvería a ver a todos los que cayeron en batalla.

En eso pensaba, hasta que un día…

-¡ALERTA DE INTRUSOS!... ¡ALERTA DE INTRUSOS!

-¡AL FIN!...ya me preguntaba cuando llegarían sus retoños.

Dijo la metálica a sus secuestradas, pero estas estaban fuera de combate.

-niños, llego la hora….prepárense.

Natasha apenas podía ver, pero si podía escuchar...

Disparos, gritos, voces de gente desconocida, más disparos…

-¡no crean que me rendiré tan fácil engendros!

Más voces, disparos, explosiones….

-¡ESTO ES POR ULTRON!

-¡TENDRAS SU MISMO FINAL MALDITA ####!

La rusa casi creyó escuchar un sonido, idéntico al que hace el escudo del Cáp. Cuando corta algo metálico…

A pocos minutos se acabaron los disparos y las explosiones...

Sintió como alguien la cargaba, apenas podía ver…..era la silueta de alguien de cabello rojo.

Demasiado débil para preguntar ¿quien o quienes son? , dejo que el ser la cargara….escucho pasos pesados, como los de alguien que sube por una rampa de una nave, luego escucho una puerta cerrarse.

-Pym llévanos a casa.

-oky do.

Ahora las voces se escuchaban con más claridad, no eran voces adultas eran jóvenes…

-¡por Odin!...esa villana si las lastimo.

-tranquila Torunn, según los análisis solo activo sus nervios…nada que no podamos curar.

-¿seguro james?...mi mamá no se ve bien.

-tranquilo Pym, lo peor ya paso.

-ahora, ¿Qué hacemos con ellas?...yo digo que las dejemos aquí unos días con nosotros hasta que se recuperen…. ¿que dices tu azari?

-no lo se Francis…

-es hawkeye.

-como sea…..yo pienso que tenemos que curarlas y antes de que se despierten…mandarlas al momento de que la robot las saco.

-estoy deacuerdo contigo…también habrá que borrarles la memoria de lo ocurrido.

-¿es enserio James?... ¿no podría hablar con ella por 5 min?...por lo menos para que me diga ¿Cómo es mi papá?

-tu ya sabes como es Gigant man…tony te lo dijo todo….que en paz descanse.

-no es lo mismo Torunn.

-lo se.

La pelirroja trato de seguir escuchando la conversación. Pero todo se puso negro…

-tomo nota, Viuda…te respeto que quieras mantenerlo en secreto, sin embargo creo que...

-¿he?... ¿como?

Ahí estaban la rubia y la pelirroja, tomando café…

-¿te pasa algo?

-es solo que….siento que esto ya lo vivimos.

Natasha tenia una rara sensación…..Era si como….Como si hubieran estado en una misión y no lo recordaran…. ¡mejor dicho!...casi como si las hubieran…. ¿Secuestrado y devuelto a donde estaban?

-no nos hemos movido de aquí…. (Dio un sorbo a su café)…. ¿segura que te sientes bien?

-es solo que…..olvídalo….. (Dio un largo sorbo al café)…..pasando a otro tema…. ¿ya averiguaron a quien pertenece la señal de la Avenger Identi-con?

-ni idea, solo se que Pym se ofreció a ir a Microverse para averiguarlo.

-te dejo, tengo cosas que hacer….lo que dije antes queda entre nosotras.

-no tienes que decírmelo Nat.

Los días pasaron…..cualquiera pensaría que lo que sintió era un sueño o una alucinación, cualquiera lo dejaría atrás…

-veamos…..nada de nada…. ¡maldición!

Pero Romanova no era cualquier persona, trato de averiguar en cada señal, cada país, cada grupo de Super héroes, cada agencia e incluso en ARMOR (Monitoreo de la realidad alternativa y Agencia de Respuesta Operacional)

-maldición…. ¡NADA!

Ofuscada apago su notebook, recostándose en la cama de una de sus muchas casas secretas…actualmente vivía en la mansión Avenger, pero siempre era bueno tener un lugar para ella por si acaso.

-¿Qué pasa Nat?, tienes una cara de Purgante inigualable.

Lugar que compartía de vez en cuando con su amante "legalmente muerto"

-cosas.

-¿Qué clase de cosas?

-cosas que no comprenderías.

-pruébame.

La ex espía Soviética ya había gastado todos sus recursos en el asunto, por lo que decidió contarle todo.

-ahora pensaras que estoy loca.

-no es eso….dime… ¿estas segura que esos son los nombres que escuchaste?... ¿completamente segura?

-yep.

El se sentó en la cama.

-Nat…..hay algo…. no sabia si debías saberlo o no…Hm.… creo que llego el momento de decirte.

-soy todo Oídos.

-cuando yo era el Cáp.…..apenas los avengers se volvieron a Reunir….apareció Kang.

-si leí el informe de Iron man: Kang provoco una anomalía en la realidad, que convirtió el mundo en un infierno…..vi. Los resultados en TV y los viví en carne propia cuando vi. Naves nazis sobrevolando New York….también se que Kang les dijo que los hijos de los Avenger eran dictadores y fueron ellos quienes provocaron todo.

-lo cual no era cierto, era solo una trampa para llevarnos a donde el quería que fuéramos.

-lo suponía…también se que tu, Stark, Wolverine y Protector viajaron a ese futuro alternativo, de algún modo arreglaron todo…. ¿me vas a decir que fue lo que hicieron?

-le dijimos a Ultron que se dejara perder.

La pelirroja lo miro con atención, esperando una mejor explicación.

-te lo diré explicare con detalle algún día, lo prometo…..el punto es que antes de irnos, hablamos con los niños avengers….los next avenger como ellos se hacen llamar.

-¿y?

-y…eran 5: Pym hijo del Dr. Pym y Wasp….Azari hijo de Storm y Pantera Negra…..Francis hijo de hawkeye y Mockingbird….Torunn hija de Thor y Sif.

-¿thor con una pequeña?...no puedo imaginarlo.

-lo mismo pensé yo cuando lo supe…..creo que mi comentario no le cayo bien a la chica.

-van 4, ¿y el 5?

-James…..hijo de Steve y….esteeeeeee.

James Barnes se quedo mudo, ¿debía decirlo o no?

-déjame adivinar…Sharon Carter, es lógico.

-no es ella.

-¿entonces?

-tu

-¡¿QUE?!...¡¿es una broma?!

-es enserio…..yo tampoco lo creí, pero el viejo Tony lo confirmo.

-¿el viejo Tony?

-Otra cosa que te explicare algún día.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio.

-¿dime como es?

-¿Quién?

-¿te volviste idiota de repente o me crees imbecil?

-mmmm…OK….te advierto que no se mucho, por que solo hable con el unos minutos.

-deja de tramitar el asunto y escúpelo.

-el es…


	13. Capitulo 13: Lo que me inspiro a escribi

Capitulo 13: Lo que me inspiro a escribir.

-…eso es todo lo que se.

No lo podía creer, si lo que le dijo Barnes era cierto, entonces esos recuerdos borrosos de un "secuestro" a otra época por Alkhema, paso de verdad…

-mmmmm.

-¿nat?

En la cabeza de la viuda negra, lo que Gea dijo sonaba en su cabeza.

-no tendrán a sus padres pero algún día, ustedes volverán a ver a sus bebes.

Tal como ella dijo, ella y su niño se reunió…..lamentablemente ella esta tan debilitada que no pudo ni verle la cara. No era el reencuentro que la pelirroja esperaba…

-tengo que hablar con el.

-no puedes, esta en otra época….otra dimensión.

-me dijiste que ahora tony tiene una maquina del tiempo.

-que de seguro no te dejara usar.

-…..ahora que recuerdo, mientras investiga sobre temas "futuristicos", me tope con que Lyra (hila de hulk) uso una capsula del tiempo en el Museo smithsonian, para dejarle un mensaje a su madre en tierra 715.

-creo que capto hacía donde, va todo esto.

-si lo que he averiguado es correcto, todas las realidades de futuros alternativos, están conectados con nuestra dimensión de un modo u otro…

-lo que significa que el mensaje que la verdosa grabo, no solo le llegara a su madre, si no a todos.

-yep.

-eso si encuentran el mensaje, si queda algo del museo.

-deberé correr el riesgo.

-no soy adivino…. ¿Esto quedara entre nosotros?

-adivinaste….en parte….esto quedara entre bobbi y yo. Nos vemos luego y si le dices a alguien.

-estoy muerto, capto.

Mientras que entierra 555326 o tierra next

-JAMES….JAMES.

Aprovechando que la reconstrucción y la vida se normalizaban en Ultra city, James fue con Francis y los basureros a hacer algo de "Arqueología"

-JAMES.

Corriendo detrás de un pilar de unas ruinas, apareció Barton con algo en las manos.

-uno de mis compañeros lo encontró.

-parece ser un trasmisor…..es demasiado avanzado, hace 100 años (recordar Cáp. 10 o leer sobre earth 555326) no tenían tecnología así.

-no no es lo importante tonto, mira adentro.

-que tiene…

-¡no protestes y mira!

-ok…ok…ok.

Apretó el botón del aparato que parecía reloj de pulsera, de el apareció el holograma de una chica pelirroja de piel verdosa.

-este es un mensaje para Thundra…

James detuvo la grabación

-¿Quién es Thundra?

-eso que importa….adelanta la grabación hasta que aparezca otra pelirroja, adiós.

-espera…. ¿adonde vas?

-mi gente tiene que comer y yo también.

El arquero dejo solo al soldado…..este se sentó sobre una roca y adelanto la grabación.

-¡¿Qué diablos?!

-hola Francis soy…

Minutos después de que la verdosa terminaba su discurso, apareció la imagen de una rubia que se identifico como la madre de Francis, por como hablaba se notaba que no era la de esta dimensión…

James sin pensarlo dos veces, decidió seguir adelantando la grabación. Hasta que apareció otra pelirroja.

-mmm…..no me gusta alargar las cosas así…

Rogers detuvo la grabación, no sabia que hacer… ¿debía seguir o no?

-será mejor que lo escuche, si esta versión de mamá se tomo el tiempo para grabarlo.

Volvió a apretar el botón.

James Barnes me hablo de ti….no se que….realmente no se que decirte….comenzare de nuevo….se de ti, se todo lo que has pasado o por lo menos lo que has contado…

-no se si te quiero o no….pero lo que se es esto…..quiero que sepas que estoy orgullosa de ti….estoy feliz de que no sepas de mi lista en rojo y mucho más que tu no tengas una…a pesar de la situación en la que vives….

-no te rindas, sigue luchando…lo único de verdad bueno que ha salido de mi, eres tu.

La transmisión se apago dejando al pelirrojo pensativo.

-hay mamá…como me gustaría…

La grabación recomenzó…

-por cierto, espero que tu y la nieta de gea sean muy felices…fin de transmisión.

El pelirrojo pasó de lo pensativo a lo sorprendido.

-¡¿Cómo diablos supo de torunn?!

Años después

James, tomaba helado en ultra city (específicamente en la cúpula de ambiente artificial del Quinjet avenger) junto a su esposa Torunn y sus tres hijos: nathan, jord y jane.

-¡papi! ¡Papi!..¡Muéstranos la grabación otra vez!

-ya la han visto como 10 veces.

-es que nos gusta.

-¡vamos papi!

-di que si….dique si…si...si ¡si! ¡siiii!

Ante la petición del rubio, la rubia y la pelirroja (todos de 4 años), la madre de estos le dijo a su marido…

-una vez más no les hará daño.

El dando un silbido, puso la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, sacando el trasmisor.

-ok, una vez más.

Los niños con atención escuchaban la grabación….jamás conocieron a su abuela, por lo menos sabían como se veía y como sonaba su voz.

-no me mires así james…..tu sabes lo mucho que les gusta escucharla.

-lo se…..es solo que…. Cada vez que la escucho me pongo a pensar…..ya sabes, hay muchas cosas que pasaron….tantas cosas antes de este tiempo de semi paz.

-mmmmm, ¿y por que no escribes un libro?

-¿yo? , ¿Escribir?

-yep…..por Odin tu escribes bien. Además es una buena forma de que las niños sepan ¿Cómo derrotamos a Ultron e Inmortus?, cosas así.

-ejem, lo intentare…no te prometo nada.

Esa misma noche.

-ok….comencemos.

Ahí estaba Rogers enfrente de su computadora, pensando ¿por donde comenzar?

-esteeee…mmmmm…ejem.

En eso pensaba, hasta que su mano su topo por descuido, con el bolsillo que tenia aquel aparato.

-esta cosa… (Saco el viejo trasmisor)...tú diste la idea del libro, tal vez debería hacer un libro sobre ti.

El cambio el titulo de "la era de Ultron" a "América y Rusia"

-a Torunn no le va a gustar, ella espera un libro de historia. No una novela romántica…incluiré algo de la historia de la guerra.

* * *

_Así fue amigos y amigas como comencé a escribir esto._

_¿En cuanto al libro de la guerra de Ultron?, lo escribí meses después (con un poquito de ayuda de mi "familia") pero esa era otra historia._

_Yo no se si mis padres en tierra 616 están juntos, separados, amigos con ventaja o simplemente amigos….como sea, espero que estén bien._

_Espero que sigan luchando para evitar que Ultron conquiste la tierra, ¡por dios ojala eso jamás suceda! Por que si lo permiten, yo mismo viajare a su mundo a patearles el trasero por idiotas._

_Este capitulo esta dedicado a mis hijos Nathan, jord y jane Rogers, parte de la segunda generación de Next avangers._

_Tengan por seguro mis niños, su madre, sus" tíos" y yo seguimos luchando contra villanos y /o robots asesinos Por ustedes, sus "primos" y por todo aquel que nos necesite._

_James Rogers Romanova (o si lo prefieren Romanoff)_

_PD: Pym, Azari y Francis me convencieron de agregar este párrafo._

_Yo no le encuentro sentido pero por esta vez les daré en el gusto a mis admiradores de ultra city_

_¡AVANGERS ASSAMBLE!_


End file.
